


The Sytherin Omega: The Queen chronicles

by Keocean200



Series: The Queen Chronicles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alpha Draco Malfoy, Alpha Fred & George Weasley, Alpha Harry Potter, Alpha Oliver Wood, Alpha Ron, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BAMF Blaise Zabini, BAMF Fred & George Weasley, BAMF Harry Potter, BAMF Ron Weasley & Oliver Wood, Blaise and her devoted husbands, Blaise and her sytherin army, Blaise's husbands all love her, Determined Blaise, Devoted Draco Malfoy, Don't touch her men or Blaise will crush you like a bug!, Evil Albus Dumbledore, F/M, Female Blaise Zabini, Forced Bonding, Forced Marriage, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Good Severus Snape, Gryffindor Bashing, Hermione Granger Bashing, Loving Draco, Loving Ronald Weasley, Loyal Slytherins, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mentor Severus Snape, Molly Weasley Bashing, Multi, Omega Blaise, Order of the Phoenix Bashing (Harry Potter), Protective Draco Malfoy, Protective Harry Potter, Protective Oliver Wood, Pureblood Culture, Redemed Ron, Reverse Harem, Sane Voldemort | Tom Riddle, Severus Snape is Blaise's Hero!, Smart Kingsley Shackelbot, Smart Twins, Some Ron Weasley bashing but only at first, Strong Oliver Wood, Weak willed Arthur, Wise Luna, be afraid be very afraid, idiot Harry Potter but gets smarter in time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2020-05-12 12:29:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 32,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19229179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keocean200/pseuds/Keocean200
Summary: Blaise Zabin has always been the proper pureblood Heiress.At the tender age of thirteen, Blaise was a strong independent young lady, with the world at her feet. She was also the undisputed Queen of Slytherin. She rules from the shadows, pulling strings, and generally being overlooked as a threat.Who would have ever thought that one mis-cast spell, would change everything!!A simple confrontation between the Gryffindor golden boy Harry Potter, the Quidditch team, plus Ronald Weasley, and her best friend Draco Malfoy, would lead to her utter ruin! In a desperate bid to save her life, Severus Snape used an experimental potion that would awaken a dormant part of her magic, The omega gene.Blaise becomes the first Omega in nearly 800 hundred years!In a world where blood matters-and magic is everything, and Power is absolute! Blaise, with her bonded husbands by her side, must learn to navigate this dangerous world as the Slytherin Omega.





	1. A girl named Blaise

**Author's Note:**

> If you notice my tags, you see that its going to be a reverse Harem. So sorry guys, no homosexual things will be happening between the guys. They will all be into Blaise, not each other since they are all Alpha's, maybe my next story I'll do something like that. 
> 
> This story is intended to explore and play around with different characters.  
> There will be bashing, so if you don't like it, then you may want to exit out. Trust me though, if a character is bashed it will be for a justifiable reason, and some characters will be redeemed while others will just have to be bad...oh well, hope you like it!
> 
> Disclaimer: These wonderful characters all belong to J.K. Rowling. Just the story idea is mine.  
> Hope you enjoy!

Blaise Zabin had always been the proper pureblood Heiress.

She had never allowed herself to fall into the same useless vices other girls her age took for granted or went ga-ga over. Be they boys, make-up, gossip, or vanity.

As a strong, independent young woman, Blaise saw herself as a leader and role-model for other young girls. At the tender age of thirteen, she had the world at her feet! or rather just her fellow Slytherins.

Blaise was the undisputed Queen of Slytherin. Draco, the poor dear, really had the silliest idea that he was somehow the prince of Slytherin!

Blaise could not help shaking her head at her oblivious best friend, Draco had always seen himself as the leader of Slytherin. And in most cases, that would have been true, especially as a Malfoy. But Draco had the unfortunate habit of being as rash and more fool-hardy than a Gryffindor!

Draco didn't have a cunning bone in his body! Sometimes Blaise wondered how her friend even made it into the house of cunning and ambition.

Case and point, his ongoing rivalry with Harry Potter. Blaise had explained over and over again that baiting Potter only made him look like a fool! That he should allow Potter to commit social and political suicide by entertaining the Weasley's.

By engaging Potter, and by extension Ronald Weasley, he was giving them credibility and making them relevant.

The silly fool would just nod in agreement and then go right back to fighting Potter and Weasley in the hallways, like an uncouth ruffian, totally ignoring her advice. 

It was enough to give a girl wrinkles! 

It seemed like ever since Potter turned down Draco's hand of friendship, the boy still held a deep grudge against Potter.

Blaise had cautioned him many times on antagonizing Potter, the boy who lived had many supporters, though not as many as he did before he'd started hanging around Weasley. It was still a significant amount, but Draco was arrogant, coasting along on his father's power and name. 

But for all Draco's rather Gryffindor mannerisms, he was incredibly loyal and generous to those he considered his friends.

Potter, the fool-missed out! Draco was worth ten Weasley's! Blaise knew her bestfriend could be a brash, hotheaded, spoiled and rude little shit! But she loved him anyway! Blaise accepted Draco, flaws and all.

That is why she had Draco posing as the Prince of Slytherin. Though her silly dragon did not know that he was merely a figurehead, he walked with full confidence as the monarch of slytherin.

 

The idea to allow Draco the title of Prince of Slytherin, had been Blaise's greatest idea.

To the rest of Hogwarts, Draco was the Prince and leader of Slytherin. But to all the other Slytherins, they knew well who their true leader was.

To keep suspicion off her, and to keep from hurting Draco's fragile little ego, Blaise had instructed the rest of the slytherin's to let Draco have his way. He could be rather spoiled at times and whiny, but Draco was a rather good lad once you got to know him. So the rest of Slytherin house followed her directive and indulged Draco in his fantasy. 

This kind of thinking made it more apparent why Blaise was considered one of the most cunning people of her house, if not Hogwarts. 

At 13 years old, she had perpetuated the longest running scheme in Slytherin history!

That the rest of Hogwarts still believed that Draco was the leader of Slytherin, as well as the fact that nobody had caught on, or realized who the true power of Slytherin was, caused many of House Slytherin to smile in secret amusement and pride.

This anonymity gave Blaise the ability to create and strengthen her spy network all throughout Hogwarts.

Draco was a perfect figurehead, taking the attention off of Blaise and the movements of the other Slytherins. No one saw the truth, they saw what they wanted to see. 

They had done it! They had managed to fool the entirety of Hogwarts!

Because of Blaise, the Slytherins were finally living up to their founder's ideals: To be cunning, swift, watchful and ambitious. To wait for opportunity and strike when it came. To rule from the shadows. To control the narrative and fool the unwashed masses to your true aim.

Blaise, with the help of her fellow Slytherins had done all of that.

 

Draco may have been their first choice, back in first year, he had been the only candidate that had been deemed worthy. But when the Reaping took place-the traditional event where the older students torture and torment the first years, until they break or cry for mercy. Draco had barely lasted a day, breaking down the second things got difficult.

From this event, the shadow council- a group of 7th year Slytherins, would determine their picks for future leader, where Draco was summarily cut from the running. Blaise on the other hand, had been the only first year not to break. Instead, she'd given as good as she'd got, using spells way above first-year level.

At the time, Blaise had not known what the hell was going on, none of the first years did, but she had managed to fight back and rally the other first years. Blaise hadn't known or understood, that she had become the single focus of not only the Shadow council  but the entire House. She was the first candidate worthy of the title Queen of Slytherin.

There had never been a Queen of Slytherin, only ever Kings or Princes. No other female had ever survived the Reaping or risen above to such a place of power.

Now, in her third year, she ruled from the shadows, pulling strings, and generally being overlooked as a threat.

But then again, Blaise was the ultimate Slytherin.

 

 


	2. Hypocrisy at its finest

Blaise was annoyed.

She was tired of hearing Draco whine about Potter!

Yes, Blaise already knew it was highly unfair for the Gryffindor Quiddich team to hog the pitch, especially when the Slytherin team had booked it a week in advance!

She knew that Draco and the rest of the team had been looking forward too it! Especially, since they had a game against Ravenclaw coming up. Blaise knew all of this, but raging against Potter helped no one.

Eveyone knew that Albus Dumbledore favored the Gryffindors, his former house. No one talked about it, but it was done blatantly against the other houses. But especially Slytherin. So really there was no helping it, everyone always complained about Snape, but no one was brave enough to call the Headmaster out on his nepotism. 

Blaise was just as furious as Draco, but blaming Potter would not change things in their favor.

Blaise hated Albus Dumbledore.

The bastard had single-handedly turned the world against her house. Yes, The dark lord didn't help matters with his talk of blood supremacy and his dangerous insanity. But Blaise felt that Dumbledore played a greater role in pushing Slytherin's to the dark side.

The man truly believed that anyone sorted into the house of Slytherin was beyond saving. That this sanctimonious bastard had written them all off as evil at 11 years old, turned Blaise's stomach.

None of them were evil!

They were all just children, no different than the Gryffindors, but somehow they were the bad one's, the one's beyond redemption.

To be honest, Blaise felt Potter was an uninformed idiot!

Why Draco wasted his time dealing with the fool, was beyond her understanding. 

It was clear that the little idiot was nothing more than a pawn to Dumbledore, whether to further his agenda or to be his sacrificial lamb.

Harry Potter had no knowledge or understanding of their world, his role in it, or his massive political power.

On his own, Potter was no threat. But with his reputation and status as the Boy who lived- Harry Potter had the potential to be his own side in the upcoming war! If the fool would only realize it and utilize it to his advantage!

Potter could free himself from the chains that bound him, gain more power, and really make things happen. But the pathetic little boy was content to let others do the thinking for him, and goof off with Weasley!

Blaise could not help but be disgusted by Harry Potter, to have all that power at your fingertips, but be too damn dumb to use it! What a damn shame and a wasted opportunity.

Though the boy was clearly unaware of his power, Dumbledore was fully taking advantage of the perks of being Harry Potter's magical guardian.

So it came as no surprise to Blaise, after walking down to the pitch with Draco, when she noticed the red and gold-clad members of the Gryffindor Quiddich team, standing with brooms at ready on the pitch.

Flint had been pissed, when Wood pulled out a form signed by the Headmaster himself, giving the Gryffindors the use of the pitch for that week. 

It wasn't fair. It had never been fair! But once again the Gryffindors came out on top and the Slytherin's had to bow down.

It filled Blaise with rage everytime her Slytherins suffered such unjust actions by the so-called "House of bravery" they were so quick to call Slytherins cheats and liars, but they couldn't see their own hypocrisy staring them in the face! It was truly sickening.

Marcus Flint had been so enraged, that he and Wood nearly went to blows! If Blaise hadn't stepped forward, stopping Flint from attacking, Wood probably would have ended up in the hospital wing.

Blaise had stood before both quidditch teams, looking more radiant than a female had a right to be! Even the female members of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, known to be some of the prettiest girls at Hogwarts, could not compare to her beauty.

Her long dark curly hair was pulled to the top of her head in a topknot. The wild, waterfall of curls, fell like a curtain around her.

Her thick, pouty lips was pressed tight in anger, while her lovely golden eyes burned with the fire of her rage.

Her dark robes were inlaid with green and silver thread, showcasing her pride in her House. While her crisp white dress shirt seemed to glow against her deep dark-skin.

Blaise was truly a beautiful girl.

She regarded the other team with barely hidden disdain, her arms crossed tight over her B-cup sized breasts.

"Marcus, do ignore them. They are not worth getting detention over. How ironic, instead of doing things the right way, these _Gryffindors_ decide to run to Dumbledore! Oh, the underhandedness of it all! How utterly pathetic. I see that rules truly do not apply if your a Gryffindor." Blaise sneered.

"You call yourselves an honorable house, yet time and time again, it seems you use all of your resources, dirty dealings and the perk of having Harry Potter in your house to get your own way. Lions with no honor!" Blaise mused mockingly, a cold smile curling her lips as she glanced at the Gryffindor Quiddich team in disgust. 

The Gryffindors all stared at the Slytherin girl in shock.

They were used to Malfoy mouthing off, Flint acting like a troll, and the rest of the Slytherin's being totally useless.

But this girl was coldly putting them in their place!

Blaise stared at them dispassionately, as she ripped them to verbal shreds. 

Calling them out on their hypocrisy.

No one said a word, as she continued to shame them.

She didn't shout, never even raised her voice above a whisper, but her cold, calmly spoken words cut them deeper than any knife.

"It was almost _slytherin_ in its execution...but I digress, since we're the evil ones, the cheaters, the liar's, the one's without honor. Or rather, that's the narrative you "honorable" gryffindors like to spin. It is strangely ironic, that the "noble" Gryffindors, who knew we, the slytherins, had this pitch booked a week in advance, still chose to throw their weight around, and steal it from us!" Blaise hissed out, enraged.

"But I guess crying to Dumbledore is the "brave" thing to do nowadays. But please, do carry on, enjoy your ill-gotten gains. It just shows how honorless Gryffindors really are." Blaise laughed mockingly.

With a cool nod of her head, the rest of the Slytherin Quidditch team turned as one, and followed her right off the pitch. 

The slytherins, though they were still very angry about not being able to practice on the pitch, their entire team was surprisingly in high spirits!

Blaise had utterly destroyed the damn tosser's! Marcus couldn't help but laugh out loud in delight, remembering the look on Wood's face, as got dressed down by a third year girl!

He shared a satisfied smirk with Adrian Pucey and Warren Rockwood, two of the Slytherin teams Chaser's.

They were so proud of their little Queen! She had put those pitch-stealing bastards in their place!

Blaise had left those dorks in tatters!

Marcus was almost giddy with joy! He wouldn't have been surprised if they were still standing there in shock! Blaise could be utterly ruthless at times, everyone in House Slytherin knew not to get on her badside. 

The foolish Gryff's didn't know who they were dealing with! Marcus thought smugly, with a shake of his head.

He glanced back curiously and nearly stumbled in surprise! The idiots were actually still standing there! Not moving a muscle! Marcus let out a whoop of laughter at the sight, today truly was a good day!

Today had started off terrible, he didn't get to fly his broom or practice for their upcoming game on the pitch, but for once Marcus didn't mind. Because his Queen had defended them! and put those dirty hypocrites in their place! Marcus could say with full confidence that today was a good day!

Marcus couldn't wait to tell the rest of the House how their Queen had bared her fangs at the Gryffindor's and ripped them to shreds!

Though they may have lost the pitch, they had won the battle! No longer could the Gryffindor's sit on their high-horse pretending they were the perfect little lion's. This time, the Slytherins had been in the right! They had gained a much needed victory, and now held the moral high ground over the stupid little gryffindorks!

It was a memory worth sharing, and one Marcus would never soon forget.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Harry and the rest of the Gryffindor Quiddich team felt shame, as they watched the small slytherin girl lead the Slytherin Quidditch team off the pitch.

They knew that what they'd done was wrong and underhanded, the type of thing they usually accused the Slytherin's of.

But for the first time, someone had called them out on their blatant hypocrisy and they all rightfully, felt like shit.

Fred sighed dejectedly, "She's right. Going to Dumbledore was a shitty thing to do. We should have just booked the pitch and waited our turn. This time, we were the one's in the wrong." 

Oliver flinched, but nodded in agreement. "Your right. I...I just really wanted us to practice, to be ready for Slytherin. But I should have gone through the proper channels, instead of...going to Dumbledore." He muttered in shame.

Ron who had been watching the entire time, stared at his brother and Oliver Wood in shock. "Why! Why should we care what some slytherin says! And a girl at that! What gives her the right to judge us!? She's the Slytherin, she's the evil one. Not us, Dumbledore has the right to give permission! and so what! They get special treatment from Snape!" Ron shouted outraged 

Harry shook his head, "fair is fair, Ron. And what we did was wrong. We weren't fair to the Slytherin's. They booked this pitch for this week, we didn't. Going to Dumbledore was a prick move-no offense Olly." Harry said apologetically to the Gryffindor Keeper.

"None taken, Harry." Oliver replied, knowing the boy spoke the truth, it was a prick move! He felt like a horrible excuse for a Gryffindor, Oliver only hoped he could make it up to the Slytherin Quidditch team.

Harry nodded at Oliver and turned to face his team-mates.

"If we use this pitch, then everything she said about us would be true, that we have no honor!" Harry stated seriously.

"That is not the type of person I want to be..." He trailed of.

Harry stared down at his broom, picked it up and walked off the pitch.

His teammates looked at eachother in shock and scrambled to catch up to him.

"Slow down, Harrykins. You don't have to run, we agree with you mate." George called-out. 

"Yeah, we know we must be in the wrong, if a third year girl can put us in our place! That kid destroyed us! But she told the truth! I'm ashamed, but I'm glad she said what she did. I don't want to be that type of person. I want to be someone noble and honorable, not a hypocrite." Angelina Johnson stated passionately.

Harry turned to Ron, about to ask him a question, but noticed the anger on his face and decided to leave him alone, for now.

"Who was that girl anyway? I've seen her around in class and hanging with Malfoy, but I don't know her name?" Harry asked. He was curious about the pretty black girl that had put them all in their place, and brought the Gryffindor Quidditch team to their knees.

Fred let out a bark of laughter, while Alicia Spinnet shook her head fondly.

"Harry, you truly are oblivious! That girl was Blaise Zabini, pureblood heiress to the Zabini name and fortune. She is a part of the Great Houses, Harry!" Alicia explained, rolling her eyes exasperatedly.

Harry blushed in embarrassment, he wanted to ask what exactly was the "Great Houses" but was afraid to show his ignorance and embarrass himself more.

"Well, well, well. Looks like Harrykins has his first crush!" George teased, eyes twinkling merrily.

Fred smirked "Sorry Harbear, but that one is a little out of your league. Blaise Zabini is not one to waste her time on little boys, though unfortunately she's probably betrothed to that git Malfoy."

Harry glared at both the twins,  a blush covering his face.

He did not like her!

Yeah so she was pretty. Ok, more like absolutely _beautiful._

But Harry could tell she didn't like him. Blaise didn't look at him like she hated him or like he was special, she looked at him like he was a waste of her time.

Like he didn't matter at all!

Harry wasn't used to being dismissed in the magical world.

Here, even if a person hated him, they still payed attention to him! But Blaise seemed to give less than a damn about him. She was utterly unimpressed and dismissive of him. It all made Harry feel... _different_.

But he still didn't like her! Harry thought, desperately trying to ignore his increasingly sweaty palms, the rapid beating of his heart, and the odd desire to stare into her beautiful golden eyes and hold her small brown hand. 

Harry didn't realize it then, but in just a few short hours, his life as he knew it would change and never be the same again!

 

 

 

 


	3. True feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is rather short, but we get a peek into the relationship between Blaise and Draco.  
> There is a lot of hidden feelings and emotions being revealed in this chapter. I wanted to show that Blaise will not have smooth sailing with any of her relationships with her future husbands, even her oldest one! 
> 
> I'm setting the ground work, its going to be a bumpy ride!
> 
> Next chapter, the confrontation! Stay tuned!

Blaise led a jovial Slytherin quidditch team back to their common room.

While she was happy that they'd found the silver-lining in the situation; Blaise on the other hand was furious! But if her ripping the Gryffindor's to pieces made her slytherin's happy, then who was she to stop them!

Unfortunately, it did not change the fact that Blaise hated her helplessness and her inability to do more for her slytherins!

It made her feel like such a failure when situations like this popped up.

Like Blaise was nothing more than a useless leader, incapable of helping her people.

Her slytherins were constantly dealt unfair hands, and forced to suffer indignity after indignity!

She ~~**really**~~ fucking hated _Albus_ **fucking** _Dumbledore!_

Blaise took her role as Slytherin Queen very seriously, it was a responsibility she did not take lightly.

Blaise only wished she could report the Gryffindor's or at least file a complaint! But with the Headmaster himself as the one pulling the strings, they were shit out of luck. 

Blaise was pissed off at the nerve of those foolish Gryffindor's! But at least she'd put those bastards in their place! though the victory felt hollow, now.

XXXXXXXXX

Blaise listened with half an ear, as Marcus Flint reiterated the verbal smack down she'd given the gryffindorks, her attention pulled to Draco Malfoy, who had been silent the entire time.

Blaise got up, and crept sneakily to where he was sitting, hidden from the rest of the House, she studied him, his silent brooding, filled her with confusion and unanswered questions.

Plopping down beside him, Blaise turned his head, forcing his silver eyes to face her. "What is wrong, Dragon? You have been silent this entire time! That is not like you, are you ok?" Blaise questioned, worried about her friend's uncharacteristic behavior.

The glare on Draco's face seemed to darken, "Those fucking Gryffs! It's not fair, Blaise! We did things right this time! But yet again, Potter and his merry band of idiots, get their way and come out on top!" he hissed furious!

"While I'm proud of you for standing up to them Blaise, you shouldn't have even had to do that! We were in the right! We followed the rules! We were **supposed** to be there! But they had _Dumbledore_ on their side! I'm just so fucking tired of it! How can we win against them when they have all the advantages!" Draco whispered dejectedly, his eyes sad, his expression defeated.

Blaise felt pain slice through her as she gazed at her troubled bestfriend, in that moment, Blaise truly felt like a failure.

"Fuck them Draco! Fuck those bastards! One day we will be on Top! One day the world will see our worth and realize that Gryffindor's are nothing! We will come out of the shadows and shine in our darkness." Blaise whispered passionately, her expression serious.

"I promise you, that one day Slytherin will be the House all other's will wish to be apart of! It is hard right now, so hard, especially with Dumbledore spinning his webs, but we must hold strong together. Every day we prove we are better than the rest, when we get more House points, or when our entire house is in the top-twenty percentile from 1st year to 7th, beating out everyone, even the Ravenclaws!

"We are great, Draco! A House that our Founder would be proud of! Neither Dumbledore or Potter, will be able to stop us! or hold us back. We will take the world by storm!" Blaise stated confidently, her gaze fierce as she reassured her bestfriend.

Draco nodded, he trusted his friend. Blaise had always been a force to be reckoned with, even as a child, Blaise had taken to his father's lessons about power, like a duck to water. So he had no doubt, that if anyone could do it, Blaise would be the one to make it a reality.

Draco had always admired Blaise, she was beautiful, smart and cunning! She was the embodiment of everything he wanted in a woman. But she was also the one person he felt insecure about.

Everyone else were merely peons, not remotely important to him. But Blaise was in a league all her own. Draco actually felt inferior next to her! That was why he was so glad he was the Slytherin Prince, it gave him the confidence he needed to stand by her side as an equal.

Blaise was special. Had always been special, so the man that got to stand by her side had to be exceptional, not some common wizard or worse a _muggle!_

That's why he hated Potter so damn much! Draco knew, if not for his father's power and Malfoy name, he would be no match for the powerful and cunning young witch. Draco was well aware of his deficiencies he knew his magic, while above average, was not that great, at least compared to Blaise and **_Potter!_**

It was Draco's biggest fear that one day his enemy would stop being an idiot and see Blaise for the prize she is!

Blaise was amazing! And no matter how much Draco hated it, Potter had not only the name, the support, the political power and magic to be the perfect match for Blaise, if the fool pulled his head out of his own arse! but he also had the potential to be a true power player in their world! There was nothing Blaise valued more than power, and the potential to make great strides in their world.

That was why Draco raged against Potter so much! He wanted to knock the little half-blood down a peg or two! He was so filled with envy and jealousy, he was drowning in it!

He fucking **_hated_** Potter!

XXXXXXXXXX

Blaise glanced around anxiously, making sure no one was paying attention to them as they talked in their small corner of the room.

It was so loud, that Blaise knew no one would overheard her conversation with Draco.

She faced him, inching closer and closer until Blaise was pressed against Draco's side. Blaise leaned forward, a smile on her lips, as she winked at Draco mischievously, placing a soft hand on his arm, "While this lot is busy waxing poetic about my verbal smack-down to the Gryffindor's, you wanna get out of here? go to the kitchens-get the elves to send up some snacks for everyone to munch on?" Blaise whispered teasingly.

Blaise was trying desperately to hide her nervousness and fear under a cloak of false bravado.

She was so glad her skin was too dark for the blush she knew she was sporting, to show up! Blaise was trying to appear confident, but inside, she was having a melt down!

She was actually asking Draco out on a date, unobtrusively!

A walk to the kitchens wasn't much of a date, but she was trying!

It was a rather silly and lame attempt at asking him out, but it was Blaise's first time!

She had never done this before! For all of her confidence in ruling Slytherin House and fine tuning her spy-network, Blaise was rather clueless when it came to dates, crushes, and expressing her feelings.

Draco gave a tired sigh, "Thanks for trying to cheer me up...I kind of want to go up to my room. But maybe getting out of here and stretching my legs, will do me a world good." He mused thoughtfully.

Then an ugly sneer appeared on his handsome face "Not like moping around, complaining about _Potter_ , is helping anything." Draco muttered under his breath, irritated.

With the mention of Harry Potter, the hope that had filled her, died a painful death.

Why wasn't she even surprised...It was thoughts of _**Potter**! _That had Draco even considering her offer! Her clumsy attempt at flirting and asking Draco out had backfired.

Sometimes she wondered if Draco was into Potter, he talked about the damn boy so fucking much! And folks wondered why Potter got on her damn nerves! 

When it came to her feelings for Draco, Blaise only seemed to experience failure, misunderstandings and embarrassment!

She sighed in defeat, Draco could be so damn oblivious sometimes!

He never seemed to catch any of her hints or the fact that she was even asking him out.

She was really contemplating admitting defeat and throwing in the towel.

Sometimes she wondered if the idiot even saw her as a girl!

It really shouldn't have come as a surprise that Blaise had a bit of a crush on her best friend Draco Malfoy.

They had known each other for years and stood by each other's side no matter what came their way! Draco may not have been the most cunning or powerful person out there. Hell, he could be an arrogant oblivious idiot at times, as well as a right git!

But despite what he lacked, he made up for it by being a loving, loyal and kind friend to Blaise. And really that was all that mattered to her, the rest of the world could go hang, for all she cared! Many may prefer Potter over Draco, but for Blaise, Draco would always be number one!

Draco nodded in agreement, his face still troubled by dark thoughts, but he followed her out of the common room anyway.

 He didn't realize then, that it would be the last time he would have peace or have Blaise Zabini all to himself.

If Draco could have predicted the utter chaos and horror that would befall Blaise, or the utter helplessness he would feel in being unable to protect her, Draco would have  _never_ agreed to leave the common room! He would have kept Blaise inside, safe and sound! Even if he'd have to tie her up to do it! 

But like the say, hindsight is 20/20. 

 

 


	4. They were once meant to be

Blaise really wanted to hold Draco's hand.

She kept sneaking peaks at the haughty blond as they walked toward the kitchens. Blaise was trying her hardest not to stare like an idiot.

But Draco was just so damn handsome!

He really did the title "Slytherin Prince" justice-with his silver blond hair, gun-metal grey eyes, pale skin and arrogant, haughty demeanor. He was every inch a prince, and the very picture of pureblood elegance and pride.

Blaise was totally smitten.

She really wanted to say something witty and clever to impress him. But, perhaps for the first time in her life, she was tongue-tied.

Her words seem to strangle her! They were barely even coherent! Every time she opened her mouth, they came out in a form of garbaled, broken English. She was so embarrassed, that if the floor had opened up, Blaise would have happily jumped in!

xxxxxxxxx

Draco didn't know what it was, but he was unusually aware of Blaise walking right beside him, tonight.

Her deep brown skin seemed to glow in the torchlight, while her lovely hair fell in a waterfall of dark curls. He wanted to touch it. To run his fingers through it, just to see if it was as soft as it appeared. 

Blaise was so beautiful. The most gorgeous girl in the entire school! He was so lucky just to be walking next to her!

Draco couldn't help the swell of pride that filled him, he knew that a lot of guys wished they could be him right him, Draco smirked smugly.

But Blaise was _his_ bestfriend! His special person, _His_! He thought possessively.

His palms seemed to itch with the desire to grab her hand and pull her closer, but he was suddenly swamped with doubts and insecurities.

What if she didn't like him? What if she only saw him as a friend!? Blaise was his bestfriend, she knew everything about him! The good and the bad, but what if she only saw him as a brother! He thought in horror.

Draco was crazy about Blaise, but he was so afraid to make a move, for fear that she'd reject him or worse, date him just to make him happy!

For a slytherin, Blaise could be oddly self-sacrificing. She was always putting the needs of other's above herself. Draco had to make her be selfish! The girl was happier making other's happy! 

That was Draco's fear, that Blaise- to make him happy, would date him out of obligation.

Draco didn't want that, he wanted to be worthy of her. 

Draco glanced at Blaise when she wasn't looking, she looked nervous and a bit embarrassed. Draco wondered what she was thinking about that would put that look on her face.

He'd never seen Blaise nervous in his life! Draco's face darkend in jealousy, he hated this! Hated the fact that he wasn't the cause of her nervousness. Hated that someone else had put that look on her face! He wanted to be the cause of all of Blaise's expressions! Nobody else!

Draco scowled angrily as he stomped to the picture of fruit that hid the kitchen entrance.

"D-draco? Are you ok?" Blaise asked cautiously. She had noticed the growing anger on his face as they'd walked.

Blaise almost wanted to cry, she'd invited Draco out to cheer him up! Not make him even angrier!

She wondered what she'd done to offend the angry blond, it seemed that no matter what she did or how hard she tried, she always manage to put her foot in her mouth. 

Maybe it was not meant to be? Maybe he was offended with her many attempts to show she liked him? Maybe he'd figured it out a long time ago and this was his way of rejecting her? Blaise didn't know what to do! 

Her first semi-date was a colossal failure.

Blaise sighed in defeat, she really liked Draco but maybe it was time to give up, maybe friendship was all she'd ever have with him.

Draco had been glaring in anger, when he noticed the saddest expression he'd ever seen on Blaise's face. It nearly broke his heart when he saw a tear roll down her cheek.

Draco stared in horror, he'd only seen Blaise cry once in his life! To see her cry now filled him with terror and rage! He hurried to Blaise's side, pulling her into his arms in a tight hug. He held her close, her soft body seeming to melt into him. 

"Darling, what's wrong?" Draco questioned frantic with worry. Seeing Blaise cry shook him! He never wanted to see it again! He vowed to destroy the bastard that made his woman cry!

Blaise closed her eyes in agony, hearing Draco call her darling, filled her with both joy and sorrow.

She knew he only meant it in a "friend way" and not the way she wanted. Blaise knew he did not see her as a love interest but as a friend.

She had no right to be feeling this way, Draco owed her nothing! He was a wonderful guy and friend. Blaise knew she needed to be content with his friendship, but it was so heartbreaking. It hurt so bad to care about him and know that one day he would find someone else to love.

Blaise shuddered, just the thought, hurt her heart. Blaise opened her eyes, staring into Draco's beautiful face, she could see the worry and care, hidden in the depth of his eyes as he held her tight, never letting go.

Blaise wanted to stay in his arms forever, but she understood that prolonging this would only cause her more pain.

She closed her eyes, allowing herself a moment to feel the depth of her agony, then she opened her eyes, put a smile on her face and walked away. 

Without a word, she walked to the picture of the fruit, tickled the pear and opened the entrance to the kitchen.

Draco had been watching her with growing worry, he knew she was hiding her pain behind a smile. It was such a Blaise thing to do! Always hiding her pain, pretending to be strong, Draco hated it! 

When would he be worthy of her trust! Of her fear, of her weakness! Draco wanted to be her safe harbor, but Blaise, like always, dealt with things alone. 

Draco needed to do better! He had to prove to her and himself that he was strong enough to take care of her! If only she would give him a chance!

Before Blaise could walk inside Draco held her back.

"Blaise, do not hide your pain from me! I love you, your my best friend! If anyone has hurt you or made you sad, tell me! I'll make them suffer!" Draco hissed out roughly, his eyes dark with rage.

Blaise stuttered in surprise, shocked at his daring. She looked away from his penetrating stare, as goosebumps covered her body. She trembled, trying her best to hold herself together.

Draco had always been able to break her apart.

"What if..its-you..." She muttered inaudibly, not daring to look Draco in the eye for fear he'd see the truth in them.

Draco stared at her in confusion, she'd spoken so softly, that he'd barely caught what she'd said.

"What did you say? I barely heard you Blaise. Can you please repeat that." He asked her desperately his eyes pleadingly.

Somehow Draco knew that if he didn't force Blaise to talk to him now, then he'd lose her. The dread that was rising inside him, was growing even stronger. Something told him that if he didn't do something soon, he'd lose his chance with Blaise forever!  

Blaise turned away, she couldn't bare repeating herself, she already felt like a fool and a bad friend for feeling like this.

She sighed tiredly, her expression sad.

"Don't worry about it Draco. It doesn't matter anymore, I...I was sad for a while, because I fell in love with someone who will never love me, the way I love them. But I realized, that as long as he's happy and I have a small place in his heart, I'll be content." Blaise whispered wistfully, a broken smile on her face.

Draco stared at her in shock! He couldn't believe it! Blaise....the love of his life! In love with another man!? Draco felt his world end in that moment. Pain like he'd never known before, overwhelmed him.

He was trembling in horror as he turned away, unable to even look at her.

Draco had to get himself together! Blaise needed him! His pain didn't matter! _**He**_ didn't matter! All that mattered was Blaise.

Draco would comfort her. and then, when he was alone, he would allow himself to fall apart.

Draco took a deep breath, swallowing the scream that wanted to escape. He looked into her beautiful face and felt his heart stutter inside him, almost trembling to hold back the urge to beg her to love him and give him a chance.

His heart was breaking, as gave her a pained smile, "Whoever he is, must be a bloody fool not to love you. You're beautiful Blaise, you've always been beautiful. Any man would be lucky to have you love them. I...I know I can't take his place, but I'm here for you Blaise." Draco whispered brokenly.  It was killing him to stand there and not kiss her and confess his love.

But Draco had always been a coward when it came to Blaise.

He wished he was brave enough to confess, to tell her that she didn't need that idiot's love when she had Draco's! But the word's stayed trapped in his throat, chocking him. 

Blaise stared at Draco, hope in her eyes, willing him to tell her that he loved her, that she was more than just a friend. But he stayed silent, the words never spoken, and Blaise was left feeling nothing but disappointment.

She should've known, Draco being in love with her was only a pipe dream, merely wishful thinking on her part. But Blaise had allowed herself to believe, as she stared into his mesmerizing grey eyes.

In her hearts of hearts, Blaise had held out hope that her prince would love her too, that she would get her happy-ending, like a _fool_! But then, Blaise had always been a fool.

"Its fine Draco, maybe one day the love I have will be returned or maybe someone else will care enough to love me. But as long as I have my bestfriend by my side, I'll be content." Blaise spoke wistfully.

Blaise gave an empty smirk, death by friendship was surely a thing, She thought sardonically. 

Blaise took Draco's hand in hers, putting on a fake smile as she dragged Draco into the large, cavernous room where they were suddenly swarmed by a herd of excitable little house-elves.

Blaise smiled, her fake smile becoming genuine, as she laughed at the elves falling all over themselves just to serve her. She glanced up at Draco, hoping he'd forget the entire sordid conversation they'd had.

Blaise was ashamed she'd ever let it get that far! Because of her, and her stupid feelings! She'd made things awkward between them. 

Blaise hated that Draco was looking at her like she was some kind of fragile little doll, she could already tell that he was uncomfortable in her presence.

Well, **No More**! Blaise was the Queen of Slytherin for a reason! She was **not** some melodramatic teeny bopper! So what if Draco didn't return her feelings! Blaming him for it and making a scene would not change his mind.

No, Blaise was determined to put the entire thing behind her, she only hoped that Draco would do the same and they could go back to just being friends.

Blaise smirked arrogantly, "Well enough off the melodrama, we're here to have a good time, be happy, and of course, eat delicious snacks!" She said with false brightness.

She pulled Draco further into the room, as scores of elves guided her to a table set up for their use.

An elf, far older than the other House-elves, shuffled forward. "My Qu-" the old house-elf started, but a murderous glare from Blaise had it changing it's mind. "My Prince" it said addressing Draco, not wanting to get on the wrong side of Blaise for its previous remark. The old elf knew that the Queen of Slytherin did not suffer fools lightly.

"Hello, my Prince, I am Roarick, the Head-elf. it is an honor to serve both you's and my Lady. What will you's be having" the elf intoned, bowing respectfully.

Draco started in surprise, he had not expected a lowly house-elf to address him in such a manner, but despite his tumultuous feelings, he was filled with pride at the acknowledgement.

He took courage at the reminder that he was not some lowly... _thing!_ He was Draco Malfoy, Pureblood heir and Slytherin Prince! He would not allow Blaise or himself to hide away form the situation.

They needed to address the Hippogriff in the room! Blaise had revealed her heart, and Draco would be damned if he'd allow her to sweep everything under the rug!

Draco straightened up, sitting regally in his chair, while he ordered the old elf around. "Elf, I require a cup of hot chocolate as well as a cup of hot tea, preferably green-tea. I also request that you serve us light sandwiches, with crisps on the side." Draco ordered arrogantly. 

The old house-elf, Roarick, nodded in understanding, his ears flapping excitedly as he set to preparing their meal, leaving them conveniently alone.

Draco, taking a deep breath, turned to face Blaise. He knew this would not be an easy conversation to have, but he refused to suffer any more misunderstandings and confusion!

He was going to get the truth, one way or another!

"Blaise, I will not pretend our previous conversation did not happen. We will talk about this! I will not allow you to hide your feelings any longer. You told me that you were in love with another boy! Who is he, Blaise?" Draco demanded his eyes fierce.

Blaise didn't know what to do! All her secrets were coming out one by one, her very emotions were unraveling around her.  

She had to push Draco away! Blaise had revealed too much already, she needed to get things back on a even playing field. She needed to misdirect him.

"He is someone very special to me Draco...But that is neither here nor there, this conversation is over and the topic is done! We do not need to rehash this, I fell in love like a fool, and now I have decided to let it go. So do me a favor and give up! None of this is necessary." Blaise stated dismissively.

Draco stared at Blaise incredulously, "Not necessary..." He whispered, but gradually got louder, as rage started to fill him.

"NOT NECESSARY! Blaise, do you take me for a fool! You told me to my face you love someone! How can you sit here and lie to me as if your confession meant nothing! You are my best friend! When are you going to be honest! When did you start hiding things from me? Have I failed you as a bestfriend so badly, that you would hide such an important part of your life from me?" Draco whispered, voice filled with agony.

Blaise felt her heart nearly stop, as she realized that her dismissive words had Draco questioning the integrity of their friendship! She may never get to be with Draco the way she wanted too, but she'd be damned if she'd allow him to ever doubt their friendship! 

"Draco! I have and have always trusted you! You are the most important person in my life! I love you! please never doubt that." Blaise grabbed Draco's hand, holding it tightly, afraid to let him go, fearing that she would lose him because of her secrets and mistakes.

Draco pulled her close, pressing his forehead against hers desperately, he gazed into her lovely golden eyes. "Then _please_ Blaise, please be honest with me and tell me the truth! Because I'm breaking apart at the seems, at the very thought that someone will take my place in your life!"

"No more lies, Blaise. You don't have to be afraid to be weak or expose your feelings to me, I'm here for you, just please trust in our friendship and trust in me!" Draco whispered lovingly as he held her face in his hands.

Blaise shuddered, feeling weak at the knees. She was glad she was already sitting down or else she would have fallen to the ground. Draco had her at hello, he was destroying every wall she'd ever built.

Maybe he was right, maybe she just needed to be honest. Maybe the problem all along was the fact that she kept expecting him to catch her hints, when she should have been upfront from the beginning. Salazar knows, Draco was oblivious and wouldn't catch a hint if it hit him in the face. She should have told him the truth from the beginning but had allowed her fear to control her, it would have saved her all this heartache if she did.

Not surprising when she really thought about it, Draco had always done better when things were spelled out for him.

Blaise sighed in defeat, he was right, it was time to tell Draco the truth, come what may! Fear and insecurities nearly overwhelmed her but she was determined to lay her heart on the line. Like they always say, "go big or go home!" And Blaise was going big alright!

She opened her mouth, ready to finally tell her biggest secret, when the army of house-elves surrounded their table, staring at them expectantly. Blaise was freaked out! She'd almost forgotten that they were in the kitchens and that the elves had witnessed her less than stellar behavior. Blaise was utterly embarrassed, it didn't matter that they were just house-elves, they'd seen her at her most vulnerable! It was not the type of image a Queen should ever exhibit to lesser beings.

Blaise snapped her mouth shut tight, not speaking another word in front of their uninvited guests.

Draco was annoyed-no scratch that, he was furious! Those useless little buggers had ruined everything! Blaise had been right in the middle of confessing, but those _creatures_ had to come at the worst bloody time! Draco thought in irritation.

Draco let out an annoyed huff, while the Head-elf, Roarick, shooed the other elves away as he finally brought out their food.

Blaise was just as annoyed, but the cute little pout Draco had on his face had Blaise wanting to giggle in amusement. Draco could be such a brat when he didn't get his way, it was so cute and adorable, Blaise almost melted at the sight.

Blaise chuckled, "This may not be the most appropriate place to hold this conversation, the walls have ears-and all that rot." She smirked sardonically.

Draco glared, then sighed in defeat. "Alright I concede on that point, but we will be finishing this discussion tonight, Blaise. I want no excuses or schemes. I know your clever and capable of putting me off, but if I have to hunt you down and tie you to a bed to talk about this, I will!" Draco hissed threateningly. He hoped she realized he was dead serious, they were having this conversation tonight, only the end of the world would stop this talk.

Blaise trembled, trying to hide the affect Draco's words had on her. She fell into a daze at the thought of Draco tying her to a bed, her body tingled with desire as fired heated her blood. She shook her head, thanking every deity she knew that she had no visible ways to tell when she was aroused.

Blaise smiled but nodded her head in agreement. "I understand Draco, once we finish here, we can head up to my room and discuss everything. But until then, lets eat and enjoy ourselves. it's been a while since we've hung out like this, and I don't know about you, but I've missed my best friend." Blaise replied shyly.

Draco smiled, happy that things had gotten resolved and that Blaise was willing to be honest with him. "I missed you too. Things have been a bit hectic but we got to promise to make time for each other. I don't want to lose you. But yeah, let's eat. We've got plenty of time to talk. I just want to enjoy your company."

Blaise smiled bashfully, happy that things were clearer and much calmer between them. Blaise picked up her sandwich, beginning to eat.

Maybe her date wasn't such a failure after all!

Both Draco and Blaise ate their food, enjoying each other's company. They laughed and told stories and generally had a great time bashing Potter and Dumbledore.

Blaise was ecstatic! Things were really looking up! Tonight would be hard for her, but Blaise felt hope that after their talk, Draco and Blaise would finally have the chance to get closer and strengthen their relationship.

Draco was happy. Things looked bright for him and Blaise, he was determined to tell Blaise how he felt tonight! He didn't care if Blaise liked another boy, He was Draco Malfoy, he would just have to woo her away from him. Draco thought smugly. Blaise was his, and he would make sure the world knew it!

They were almost finished with their food, when Blaise remembered that she wanted to have food sent to the dungeons. She called to the Head-Elf and had him prepare and send up platters of sandwiches, cookies, juice for the older years and milk for the younger.

Draco felt his heart clench with love as he watched Blaise fuss over the other slytherins, she was such a mother hen-always looking out for the wellbeing of their entire house.

"What are you? the Mother of Slytherin" Draco chuckled as he continued to watch he fuss. Blaise nearly tripped, she gulped in nervousness, Draco was getting a little too close to one truth she never wanted to confess.

"Ha..Ha, very funny Draco, I just want to make sure they get their snacks and you know Hestia Carrow is allergic to peanuts! I just wanted to remind them not to send anything that's been touched by peanuts to the common room." She exclaimed embarrassedly.

Draco just smirked, he walked languidly until he was right beside her, taking her hand, he led her out of the kitchen and into the hallway.

"No need to get defensive, love. I like to see you mothering the others. Just shows how maternal you are." He whispered in her ear heatedly.

Blaise shivered letting out a nervous squeak, Draco was getting a little bold. Was it to soon to assume he liked her? Was she over thinking things? Blaise rolled her eyes, she needed to calm down. Everything would be revealed tonight, she just needed to be patient and get back to her common room as soon as possible.

Draco laughed feeling carefree as he walked down the hall, holding Blaise's hand.

Nothing could ruin this moment, Draco thought happily, holding the hand of the girl he would give his very life for....until Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley and the male members of the Gryffindor quidditch team, waltzed right into their path.

Yeah, nothing could ruin this moment...except _**Harry Potter!**_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Gryffindor sensibilities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter we see things from the Gryffindor side, I hope you like the build up. Next chapter will be the confrontation. I was going to do it this chapter, but my muse was going in an entirely different direction, so you guys got this. hope you enjoy the world building.

Harry was deep in thought about the events that had taken place on the pitch.

He still felt bad about how things had ended with the slytherins. 

Gryffindor's were supposed to be brave and noble, not thieving and underhanded! But their actions had shown they were just as capable of using dirty tricks.

Harry couldn't stop thinking about the pretty Slytherin that had stood up to them.

He knew, that unlike himself, the other members of his team were rather intimidating, yet she hadn't batted an eye or showed an ounce of fear when she, rather masterfully he might add, cut them down to size.

The girl was more than just a pretty face. She'd stood her ground, defending her house with such ferocity-it was enough to shake the world off its hinges!

Her cold rage had been oddly awe-inspiring.

Even now, back in their common room, Harry could not help the growing admiration he'd felt watching her tear into him and his team. Hell, he wasn't even mad at her for doing it! They deserved that and much more, for their cowardly actions.

Harry found himself rather curious about the slytherin girl, he had never really noticed her. She had always been just an extra in the ongoing battle between him and Malfoy.

Blaise had been just another body that stood around Malfoy when the bastard was being a git!

Harry felt like such an idiot for never noticing her! It felt almost impossible **not** to notice her!

She was so eye-catching! Her exotic good looks, unusual golden eye-color, dark-skin, curvy body and long curly hair made it doubly impossible to ignore her! And now that Harry had been enlightened to the beauty that was Blaise, it was almost impossible to return to his previous ignorance. 

Harry had joined the rather large number of males, who harbored a slight crush on the dark beauty.

But only a slight one, after all she was still a _slytherin!_ Still the enemy! Harry had heard all about how slytherin's were future Deatheaters! 

Ron, Hagrid, Dumbledore, and many others, had all educated Harry about how evil and dark all slytherin's were. There were no good slytherin was the unspoken understanding.

Harry had been unsure at first, I mean they were all just kids, right? But he had bowed to their greater wisdom in this new world he'd found himself in.

So it really didn't matter if Harry thought she was _absolutely gorgeous_ or if he did agree with her point that the Gryffindor's were being bloody hypocrites for taking the pitch. 

Unfortunately, she was a slytherin, and Harry could never trust or deal with anyone in a House that was aligned with his parent's murderer!

It really was a shame though, Blaise had been beautiful in her fury, like an avenging goddess, ready to take the world apart for her slytherins.

If nothing else, Harry could respect her bravery, her loyalty, and her devotion. A secret part of him almost wished he'd allowed the Hat to sort him into Slytherin, being in her presence every day, may have made up for the fact that he would have had to deal with _Malfoy!_   But really, that was neither here nor there, he was a gryffindor, so the point was moot.

They were enemies-from enemy houses and it would always be that way.

Like a thousand years before, Gryffindor and Slytherin would always be at war with each other. 

And for the first time since he'd found out about the magical world, Harry wished that things could be different, that he was not bound by a toxic tradition that forced him to hate the opposing house, but if wishes were horses, then beggars would ride.

It sadden Harry that because of their house, he would never get a chance to get to know her better. 

So in the end, Harry could do nothing but try to tamp down the growing feelings for the beautiful slytherin girl, Blaise Zabini.

 

 

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 

Blaise.

Her name was Blaise Zabini.

and Ron Weasley hated her!

She had no right to be so beautiful-so lovely, that it was enough to stop his heart!

It enraged him that she was able to make Ron feel such disgusting feelings, for a **_Slytherin!_**

**_They were evil! Dark! Barely human!_ **

Ron wanted to rip his very eyes out for betraying him so!

He could not be feeling this way toward her! She was the ** _enemy!_**

All his life he had heard about the danger of even associating with slytherins, that they caused nothing but trouble for good, hard-working light wizards.

It was enough to make Ron vomit! 

He had been so angry after that...that.... _girl!_ Had dared to accuse _them_ of being hypocrites!

Yeah right, they were **Gryffindors!** Everyone knew that they were the good guys, incapable of being evil. Only slytherins were evil. Dumbledore had said so, plus You-know-who came from that house, so that was all the proof Ron needed.

But Blaise Zabini had been unlike any slytherin Ron had ever witnessed. She'd been.... _beautiful_...Ron hated to admit, he had been stunned speechless staring at her, that he had barely heard the words she'd said, to caught up listening to the soft alto of her voice as she rebuked the Gryffindor team.

Even now, in the Gryffindor common room, Ron felt like he'd been cursed, it was the only explanation for him having warm feelings for a slytherin, even a slytherin as beautiful as Blaise!

Ron didn't know what to do, but he vowed to destroy the poisonous feelings before they took root and destroyed him! He would never willingly like or consider a slytherin! They were dark, and Ron refused to lower himself to even look at one with positive feelings. Ron would find a nice Gryffindor girl to crush on, not Blaise, never Blaise!

Because she was a slytherin, and they were nothing but trouble.   

 

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 

The other members of the gryffindor quidditch team were scattered all throughout the common room.

Harry was sitting next to Neville, as far away from Ron as he could possibly get! The red-head had the meanest look on his face, and Harry was not in the mood to deal with it.

Hermione on the other hand, was off to the library. She was working on the rather large assortment of homework she'd been assigned, from her many, _many_ classes she'd chosen to take this year.

Harry still didn't how it was possible for her to take so many classes, when most of them started at the same time! She was taking Muggle Studies for godrick's sake! But Harry just shook his head in exasperation, there was no point in trying to understand Hermione. For all her intelligence, she could be rather stubborn and bull-headed sometimes.

"So Harry, is it true that _Blaise Zabin_ confronted the gryffindor quidditch team?' Neville asked anxiously, his face was flushed red, as he stared at Harry unblinkingly. Harry was a little weirded-out by Neville's behavior, the other boy was breathing harshly, his pudgy face flushed an ugly red, while he continued to gaze at Harry with the most unnerving, unblinking stare Harry had ever experienced in his life.

 "Er...yeah she did. How did you know? wait, Neville, you know about Blaise?" Harry questioned looking confused.

Neville laughed mockingly, rolling his eyes at Harry's continued stupidity.

"Harry, you were the only one in all of Hogwarts, that didn't know who Blaise Zabin was!!!" He sighed in aggravation.

"Blaise is not only the prettiest girl in school, but in pureblood circles, she is the most sought after pureblood debutante there is!" Neville gushed, like the fan-boy he apparently was.

"Heiress Blaise Zabini is a big deal in our world. Though her mother has a rather unfortunate reputation for killing her husbands, (which oddly enough, hasn't stopped her from receiving a long list of suitors). That fact, has not hindered Blaise herself, from receiving numerous courting proposals, gifts, and out-right marriage proposals!" Neville exclaimed loudly, nearly bouncing in his seat in excitement.

"At thirteen years old, Blaise has had Lords far older than her, panting after her like rabid dogs! But Blaise is not like other debutante's, because of her unique circumstances, she has the freedom to be picky about who she chooses to give her hand to. According to rumors whispered in certain circles, Blaise turned down the suit of a minor prince from Norway! Lord Malfoy, the only male allowed to speak on her behalf, was heard neither agreeing or denying the rumor, but stating that his God-daughter was wise and mature for her age and was more than capable of weeding out the riffraff! Though everyone knows that Lord Malfoy desires to keep Heiress Zabini in the family and is scheming to have his son become her lord-husband."

Neville spilled out, telling every single known fact about Blaise Zabini, like some old gossiping woman, gushing about her soap operas!

Harry sat there stunned, almost overwhelmed with the flood of information he'd just received.

"Wow, I didn't know that it was quite that serious. Is she really that much of a big deal?" Harry questioned, feeling a little out of his element as he realized there was so much he still didn't know about the magical world.

"Yes, Harrykins, for once, your obliviousness is more annoying than funny, Blaise is a very big deal. I mean, we're considered Blood-traitors, but even we know who she is." George answered.

"Yeah, you know all that rot about purebloods being great, that Malfoy keeps spouting-well in her case, its actually true." Fred added.

Harry glanced around him, noticing that they'd gained the attention of the entire house. He noticed Ron glaring angrily, while Dean Thomas was sitting quietly listening intently.

"Look, I can admit she's pretty and she even has a backbone, but I can't see why she's such a big deal. I mean, Neville is a pureblood, so I understand why he's a Blaise fan-boy, but you two? It doesn't make much since!" Harry said, over the entire conversation.

Fred groaned in exasperation, this boy was truly hopeless sometimes.

"Well, I wouldn't expect you to understand, seeing as you've conveniently forgotten that _we're_ also purebloods!" Percy Weasley interrupted pompously, as he walked towards them, eyeing Harry with distaste.

"Blaise Zabini is the heiress to the oldest family in our world, House Zabini is the last of the Great Houses." Percy stated.

"The Great Houses were formed when magic was still young, new, and wild.

"During those days, the world was a turbulent place. Wars were fought and won by those whose magic was stronger.

"This was long before the time of Merlin or the Founders. Dark Lords and Light Lords, rose and fell with the passing of time. To keep the world in balance, the land was split between 5 powerful rulers-capable of feats of magic no longer seen in this world. They each claimed an area and made it there own.

"These five kingdoms soon became known as the Great Houses: House Zabini of the Burning Sands, House Illria Of the Rushing Waters, House Roshan Of the Daring Blades, House Daggon of the Distant Winds, And House Syx of the Swirling Shadows. 

"Over the years, kingdoms fell, Empires toppled, governments crumbled, but through it all, the Great Houses remained.

"Until oddly enough, a light wizard decided that there was no longer any need for the Great Houses. So after the time of Merlin and before the Founders, this insidious new enemy incited the people against the Great Houses! And one by one those Houses fell, either by betrayal, murder, or attack.

"the name of that wizard, has been lost to history.

"For years it was thought, that all remnants of the Great Houses perished, until Blaise Zabini. 

I don't know all the details of what happened that day in 1988, that led to the deaths of more than 20 muggle men, nobody does! But what I do know, is that with the death of her father, Blaise became the only living descendant of the Great Houses.

It's been whispered by the Aurors who were there that day, that Blaise was able to summon flames of such destruction it could burn the world! Flames from hell itself, far hotter than even Fiendfyre!

You see Harry, Blaise is an elemental. The only one left in the world. History books have long stated that only the leaders of the Great Houses could control the elements." Percy explained, ending his tale. The gathered Gryffindor's sat in hushed silence, Percy's words resonating between them. The Weasley twins, usually at odds with their more studious older brother, nodded in respectful acknowledgement of his words, their faces strangely serious, on the normally joking pair.

 

Harry stared in shocked disbelief at Percy and the twins, utterly done with the entire conversation. For such a rational guy, Percy really believed this fairy-tale.

"Really?" Harry stated warily, a cynical smile on his face. "You really expect me to believe, that she's some type of super-witch, with otherworldly power?" He taunted disbelievingly, his brow lifted in amusement. "Sounds more like accidental magic to me, and a light wizard destroyed them? Yeah right, sorry Percy but it sounds like a total con, I mean, folks think I'm some type of "savior" because I survived the killing curse." Harry stated knowingly. "And besides, if it was such a big deal, why is this the first time I'm hearing about it? Dumbledore never said anything, so it must be something unimportant. Again, Blaise is an alright bird, but I don't believe all this hoopla is necessary." Harry said obnoxiously.

Percy sputtered in indignation, his face flushed red with rage.

"Fuck you, Potter! Blaise is not some...some... ** _BIRD_**!" Percy hissed, outraged.

"You know, I never gave a fig about the whole "keep muggle-born's out of our world" rhetoric, but I can plainly see now, why it may be needed, after dealing with your _ignorance_ , Potter!"

You've only been in our world for 2 years! I've been here all my life!" Percy shouted.

"You sit here, acting like you're an expert on all things magical, when you didn't even know magic existed! until you got your Hogwarts letter!

How dare you! Who are you to tell me, its a fairy tale! You didn't even know who Blaise was until 2 hours ago! So save your opinions for those who give a damn about your meaningless drivel!" Percy hissed in disgust. 

Percy nodded to his brothers, Neville, and Dean surprisingly. He sneered at Harry so hatefully that for a moment, Harry was almost afraid.

George sighed in frustration, "Damn it, Harry! Percy is a lot of things, but he knows his stuff. Can you not put your foot in your mouth for one second!" He begged, shaking his head in defeat.

Fred rolled his eyes, "Getting Harry Potter to think, is a lesson in torture it seems. Harry, your about to take Ron's place for being the thickest person in Gryffindor, and trust me, that is not a good thing." Fred stated annoyed.

 

Harry stared at them both in confusion, he had never had the twins upset at him before, so he was definitely not used to it. 

"You guys can't possibly believe that story, right? I mean, it sounds so far-fetched!" Harry stated, baffled.

Before either of them could speak, Ron stomped forward, he stood in the middle of the room,  a harsh glare on his face. 

"Oi! You bloody wankers! Stop confusing Harry! Mate, just ignore them. You've got the right of it, like some slytherin has that type of power" Ron stated disdainfully

"Its nothing but a bunch of dark wizards trying to have someone compete with your reputation, Harry. They made it all up to scare good light wizards. The Great Houses are dead and gone, Zabini is probably a fake. Now Harry, your the real deal, your the Boy-who-lived, who needs some whispers about elements and whatnot! Its a myth. Now the idiot purebloods really think she's something special, the morons!" Ron stated annoyingly, a smug grin on his face.

Surprisingly, it was Neville who stomped up to Ron and nearly decked him in the face, "I don't care what you, or Potter believe, But I will not sit here and allow you to insult my culture! The Great Houses are sacred to my people, for you both to sit here, trying to make us feel bad for believing the truth! is disgusting! You are unworthy! Blaise is the last descendant of the Great Houses, I am glad she will never have the curse of dealing with ignorant swine like you!" Neville screamed in rage. He glared at Harry, pushed Ron out of his way, and stalked out of the common room.

Harry trembled in shock, he was realizing that maybe he should stop speaking on things he clearly didn't understand. He started when a hand grabbed his shoulder, he looked up into the stern eyes of Oliver Wood.

"Well Harry, it seems you need to be taught about a lot more than quidditch." Oliver stated wisely, he nodded to the Weasley twins to grab their brother Ron, as he led them all out of the Common room.

"What d-did I do wrong?" Harry stuttered out. 

Fred sighed in annoyance, but a swift glare from Oliver had him changing his tune. 

"Look Harry, we understand that your muggle-raised, and our parents didn't help things with being so... _progressive!_ For a long time, we were just as unaware of certain things that other purebloods learned at their parents knee, things we should have been taught or at least told about!  But instead we had to stumble along in the dark, offending other's without even realizing it. It was actually Percy, back in our first year, when we were still wet behind the ears, that sat us down and explained why no one wanted to be our friends. He explained so much of why we seemed to always strike out with the other kids. We learned when it was appropriate to do a prank, what days were strictly a no-no, and which people should _never_ be pranked no matter what! That talk changed everything!" Fred explained.

"Now here we are, the pranksters you see today. But, their are things we take very serious, and the Great Houses are one of them. In our world, talk of the Great Houses is tantamount to talk about the Founders or Merlin. Any disrespect is not tolerated." George spoke seriously, his voice harsh with rebuke.

Harry gulped nervously, filled with shame. "Why wasn't I ever taught this? Why is it kept from muggle-born and muggle-raised children!" Harry asked, outraged that such important information was kept from him.

Oliver sighed dejectedly, "That is up to the Headmaster, there was once a class a long time ago, but it was removed. We're not telling you this to hurt you, but if you continue to offend people and insult our traditions, Boy-who-lived or not, it will not be a happy next few years. But the most important thing you need to understand is, Blaise is very important to dark wizards, and light wizards who practice and believe in the Old Ways. Most see her as the restoration of balance in our world, she is as close to royalty as we are ever going to get. Most people of the light do not see her as such, but many do respect her, and the legacy she represents." Oliver stated.

Ron huffed in irritation, "stop filling his head up with useless lies about a useless slytherin! The Old Ways are dead! Stop living in the past! Dumbledore and our parents had the right idea about not teaching us about this useless shite." Ron laughed arrogantly.

George, angered by his brothers continued disrespect, boxed his ear, knowing it was the perfect way to show his displeasure.

Ron yowled in pain, he hated when his brothers did that!

Ron rubbed his throbbing ear, "Where are we going anyway!" he muttered disgruntledly.

Oliver smiled, sharing a smirk with the twins. "Why we're heading to the kitchens, your favorite place in the world. If we're going to finish this talk, and educate the both of you, then We need some food in front of us to get through it." He explained laughingly. Oliver had chosen his destination well, he knew only food could get the youngest Weasley to pay attention.

They had just turned the corner, when they ran into Draco Malfoy and the object of much discussion among the Gryffindors and the cause of unwanted feelings, Blaise Zabini. 

Yep, it was official today was the worst day of his life!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Confrontation: The end of everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've finally made it to the confrontation! in this chapter, we see Blaise and Draco vs Potter an the Quidditch team, with Ron thrown into the mix. Hold on to your seats guys, its going to be a bumpy ride!

Blaise groaned in frustration, why out of everyone in the entire castle, did it have to be  _them!_

Could they go one bloody day without having to deal with the idiocy of Potter and the Gryffindor's! Blaise thought in annoyance.

She grabbed Draco's arm, the blond had let her hand go as soon as he'd seen the gryffindors. Blaise knew that she needed to get him away from them, they had been having such a lovely time and Blaise refused to allow it to be ruined!

Draco yanked his arm out of her reach, his face already in an ugly sneer, as he geared up to antagonize Potter.

Blaise hated when he did this, it seemed like every time Potter came into the picture, Draco became this mean, angry bastard looking for a fight! Blaise just wanted to ignore them and hurry back to their common room for the much needed talk, they'd promised each other. But if Blaise didn't put a stop, to what looked to be a long confrontation, then their promised talk might not happen! it was times like these, she wondered why she even put herself through this, oh yeah, she actually **liked** the bloody blond-haired bastard!

Fighting Potter and the Gryffindor's in the hallways, was not her idea of a good time! But like always, Draco ignored her advice, as he started in on Potter.

"Well, well, well, what have we here? Potter and his band of merry idiots, here for another round of insults?" Draco taunted, snidely.

Harry glared at Malfoy, he couldn't stand the git! He tried to keep his attention on Malfoy, trying and failing not to stare at the beautiful girl beside him.

"Well Malfoy, if the insults are coming from the pretty person next to you, then any guy would come back for a second helping!" Harry stated lazily, a cheeky smirk on his face.

The other Gryffindor's looked at Harry in shock at his daring!

While Draco sputtered in rage! How dare the four-eyed bastard reference Blaise! He was unworthy to even say her name! True rage like no other, began to fill him as he glared at Potter hatefully.

"Well Potter, to bad for you, that pretty person is with me!" Draco smirked arrogantly.

Harry glared in envy, "So what Malfoy! seems to me, she's rather bored with your presence" Harry chuckled sardonically.

Draco glared, "Take that back Potter!" he snapped outraged.

"No!" Harry snapped right back. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Blaise on the other hand, stood to off the side, her arms crossed defiantly across her chest, her eyes narrowed in irritation, watching the two idiots argue.

Annoyed with the entire situation, Blaise was pissed the fools had the nerve to argue about her!

She was not entertaining these stupid idiots, Blaise was not some trending topic or object to argue about!

She refused to waste her time trading insults like some commoner, for Draco to engage in such juvenile behavior was utterly ridiculous. 

Blaise yawned, utter bored at Potter's flirtatious words as well as Draco's angered insults. Potter was really not her type, it did nothing for her that the fool thought she was pretty, other girls may swoon over him, but it was just a waste of words to her.

George rolled his eyes at the two arguing idiots, "I am sorry, my lady, for this disturbing display. We were just on our way to the kitchens. If you would forgive the rudeness of our teammate, Harry is still rather ignorant and misinformed. It was our intention to remedy that oversight, I hope we have not ruined your night?" George stated gallantly to Blaise.

Blaise studied the redhaired young man in interest, it was common knowledge that the Weasley's did not follow the Old Ways, they were rebels and blood-traitors who stood with Dumbledore's movement for full eradication of pureblood traditions and customs. So for one of them to be so respectful towards her, implied that he knew her value to pureblood society.

She had always seen the Weasley's as well... _traitors_. But maybe she should reevaluate that notion if they were willing to learn more about their culture and show respect to her.

"Do not apologize for those who have their own mouth and the ability to do it themselves. But if not, allow me to apologize as well for the atrocious behavior my companion is exhibiting. It is not behavior becoming of a future Lord." Blaise stated regally.

She turned abruptly, walking toward the fighting combatants determined to end this foolishness right now.

"Both of you will stop this foolishness at once! She stated firmly, her voice cold with anger. Her golden eyes flashed, filled with anger as she turned her attention to Harry. "Potter, must I rebuke you again today? Once wasn't enough!" Blaise asked in irritation, hating even talking to him.

"Nope, but a few more times ought to do it!" Harry answered cheekily, a flirtatious smile on his face.

Blaise rolled her eyes in aggravation, Salazar save her from foolish gryffindors!

Harry didn't know what was going on with him, ever since Blaise had read the Gryffindor's the riot act, Harry had been all over the place! He was usually bad with girls! But today he was flirting with the most important one! His mouth was really getting him in trouble today.

Hell, Harry had managed to offend no less than 4 people today, and probably many more. And all because of this girl! Harry didn't know why he was feeling this way, maybe he really was an idiot? he didn't even like her, but then again, there was something about Blaise.

Blaise turned her glaring golden eyes on Draco, filled with disappointment at his actions.

"Draco... _we will have words_." Blaise stated ominously.

Draco gulped, knowing that he was in trouble.

Blaise turned back to the other Gryffindor's, "It seems I am destined to have words with a Gryffindor today. Hopefully, this is the last time, I do not want to even see another Gryffindor!" Blaise chuckled rolling her eyes.

She turned back to Draco, her glare fierce.

Draco trembled nervously filled shame, an angry Blaise was a dangerous Blaise, he knew he'd messed up, Draco would have to do some serious groveling and begging to get back into Blaise's good graces.

Maybe that jade necklace Blaise was staring at in longingly the other day would do the trick, Draco mused. He'd learned from his father that a happy future wife was a happy life, indeed.

Draco was about to turn around and leave, but he wanted to get in one last insult to Potter and Weasley, before he left.

He had to put the dirty half-blood, and blood-traitor in their place.

If Draco had only walked away, none of the following events would have ever happened. Blaise would not have suffered, and things would still be the same. But unfortunately, Draco was an arrogant bully and rather childish sometimes.

He had never understood that you never needed to prove your superiority, you just were. Blaise had tried time and time again, to teach him that fact, If only Draco had listened.

"Well Potter, you must have bought a muzzle for the sixth Weasley, he's rather quiet over there. But then again, its probably the most expensive thing he's ever received." Draco stated deviously. "Well, there's no teaching good taste, maybe Weasley's mother would have done better closing her legs, then she might've had enough money to buy her children things!" Draco stated crudely, an evil little smile on his face as he turned to walk away,  finally satisfied.

Blaise glared at Draco in disgust, she had no love for the Weasley's or their mother, but that was uncalled for.

 ** _"Draco!_** That is beneath you! Your acting like an uncouth ruffian! Your Father or Mother will not be pleased with your behavior, **I** am not pleased with this crude behavior of yours!" Blaise chastised, deeply ashamed and disappointed in her friend.

Draco sighed knowing she was right, he had gone a bit to far, Draco turned around to attempt an apology, when he noticed the youngest Weasley had his wand out as he screamed out a spell.

Draco dodged, and what started off as a verbal battle became a full confrontation.

Draco, Ron Weasley, and Harry Potter cast spell after spell at each other.

The other members of the Gryffindor quidditch team, and Blaise stood to the side in dazed shock, watching the boys battle it out.

Blaise huffed in outrage, this was **not** how she wanted her night to go! All she wanted was to have a nice date with Draco, but nothing had gone right the entire night!

 _Damn it!_ Why did it have to be Potter! It seemed only around him, that Draco took leave of his senses.

Blaise stalked forward, intending to separate the three idiots, when Oliver Wood suddenly stepped in front of her-stopping her in her tracks.

"I'm sorry, my lady, but it is much too dangerous for you to interfere, Let us deal with them." He spoke commandingly, his angered brown eyes narrowed in fury as he turned to the fighting third-years decimating the scene. He motioned to Fred to grab Malfoy, George to grab Ron, while he handled Potter.

Blaise nodded her agreement to the older Gryffindor's words, she usually didn't trust them, but all three young men had showed her the utmost respect, so she graciously allowed them to deal with the stupid fools.

Oliver stunned all three boys, freezing them in place, he grabbed Harry, pulling him away mid-spell, while the other's grabbed both Ron and Malfoy.

Fred walked over to Blaise with Draco in his arms, he bowed to her in respect and gave her the blond-haired menace.

Once the boys were separated, Oliver unfroze them and glared at them, unamused

Oliver was ashamed that Blaise had been forced to witness such atrocious actions, it was not something a lady should see.

Men-in this case boys, should never behave in such a manner, especially with the off-chance of Blaise getting hurt from a stray spell!

His gaze ferocious, Oliver regarded the three boys in contempt, filled with disgust. "Let's go." He ordered the two younger gryffindors harshly, his voice dark with anger.

Harry, his head bowed in shame, started to walk away, he didn't notice until it was too late that Ron had stopped, turned around and cast a spell at Malfoy's back!

Blaise wished the older Gryffindor had allowed Draco to stay frozen.

She was highly upset, and could barely look at him! Draco had turned what was meant to be a nice, peaceful outing, into a battle between the Gryffindor's!

" _Why_ Draco? Why do you always have to engage Potter?!"

I just wanted one night, just one night about us, without your stupid vendetta against Harry _fucking_ Potter ruining everything!"

"But you couldn't help yourself, huh? You _always_ do this, always chasing after Potter. When he's in the room, you forget I even exist!" She hissed.

"I'm starting to think you care more about him than you do me...." Blaise whispered, feeling at the end of her rope.

Draco stared at her in shock. Blaise was his everything!

Her words made him consider that his insecurity and jealousy towards Potter, was pushing her away.

"Eww, Blaise. I'm many things, but gay I am not!" Draco stated seriously. He sighed, looking at her sadly "I'm sorry I made you feel like that. I've been an idiot." He stated self-deprecatingly.

Blaise smiled a small shy smile, "You have, maybe yo-Blaise never got to finish her sentence, from the corner of her eye, she noticed Ronald Weasley, pull out his wand and hiss out a spell that was heading right towards Draco!

Blaise didn't even think, as she pushed Draco out of the path of the spell, and was hit by it instead!

Ron stared in absolute horror, as the spell he'd meant for that prat Malfoy, hit Blaise!

Harry, Fred, George and Oliver had all run back, falling to their knees.

They were filled with panic and horror at the sight before them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ron had been angry, oh so angry, at his brothers, Wood and everyone else for acting like some slytherin was worth even an ounce of respect.

So when Malfoy had started in on Harry, for once, Ron had hung back. Knowing that his temper was more volatile than normal, he had thought that it was better to stay quiet. Ron thought he had made it without having to deal with Malfoy at all, but he was wrong!

**Malfoy's mouth!**

It was always that bastard's, stupid, ugly words-that always managed to get to Ron.

And it would lead to the worse mistake of Ron's life!

It was like watching a nightmare, or an ongoing collision. You want to stop it, to keep it from happening. But you can't, you _**can't!**_ and you can only watch in horror, as your worse nightmare happens right in front you.

That was what Draco and the Gryffindor's felt as they watched the spell hit Blaise, as if in slow-motion. Everything around them seemed to have been swallowed by a vacuum, time stopped, the air around them seemed frozen. nothing moved.

Then just like that, the spell was broken when Blaise let out a tortured scream!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Pain.**

That's all she felt.

Pure, unadulterated pain!

Blaise withered in agony! As she laid there broken on the floor. The spell caused numerous cuts to appear on every inch of her body.

They sliced through her flesh like butter, ripping into her like she was nothing.

Blaise almost wished for death, because anything was better than this!

Draco fell to his knees in terror, he watched as cuts appeared on Blaise's body. Draco couldn't help the scream that bubbled out of his mouth, as he her life-blood began to pool around her.

" **WHAT DID YOU DO, WEASLEY!!** You fucking bastard! What did you **do**!" Draco roared hysterical.

Ron didn't say a word, he was filled with shock and horror, unable to comprehend what he'd done.

It wasn't supposed to be like this! The spell was supposed to hurt Malfoy a little bit, not her! Ron stared at the numerous cuts that littered Blaise's body, it wasn't supposed to do that!

Ron had found the spell in an old potions book, he wasn't much for reading, but the book had a lot of nifty little spells in it. Ron had been dying to use them on Malfoy, the prick, just to show him that Ron may have had a hand-my-down wand, but he was still capable of casting powerful spells. He wasn't a weak wizard!

But now, Ron wished he'd never found the book if it was capable of causing this much pain and destruction. 

Oliver took out his wand hurriedly, trying to close the random cuts that kept appearing on her body. His wand was shaking badly in his hand, Oliver felt overcome with absolute fear as he noticed that his spells were doing nothing to help her. 

Harry had fallen to his knees beside Oliver, staring at the broken body of Blaise Zabini. Ron had done this. Ron had sent a spell at Malfoy's back and had hit Blaise instead. In that moment, Harry regretted every negative thing he'd ever said about her, knowing that she was suffering because of his bestfriend filled Harry with shame.

Draco glared at the Gryffindor's suddenly surrounding him, they had done this! They were the cause of his beloved's suffering. 

Draco pulled out his wand, he growled like an animal in rage as he pulled Blaise's body away from them. 

"Malfoy! She's hurt, you shouldn't be moving her around!" Fred shouted in alarm.

George moved as if to take her, but Draco bared his teeth rage, wand at ready, ready to attack them if they came any closer.

"Stay away! You monster's! You think just because your Gryffindor's and we're slytherin's you have the right to help! When one of your own caused this!" Draco hissed in rage.

Malfoy she needs HELP!" Harry yelled. Wanting help Blaise and get her to safety. He fingered his wand, he didn't want to fight the other boy, but Blaise needed help, not his paranoid behavior. 

Oliver sighed raising his hands in surrender, "Listen Draco, you have the right to be weary of us, since it was one of our own who caused her harm" He said glaring spitefully at Ron.  "But please let us at least take her to Madam Pomphrey." He begged.

"How fucking dare you!" Draco bellowed, angered beyond belief. "You do not get to do this! You do not get to play hero, when you caused this!" Blaise is my responsibility and I refused to put her in harms way!"

You gryffindors have shown just how dangerous you are. You hurt a pureblood debutante! All of you are capable of anything!" Draco replied harshly.

Both the Weasley twins looked pained, but they could say nothing in response because it was _their_ brother who had caused this.

 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Blaise, still filled with agony, knew she needed to calm Draco down.

She raised a trembling, blood covered hand, stopping Draco's tirade. He pulled her close, holding her tenderly. "Its ok, love. You'll be ok." Draco whispered desperately, while tears fell from his eyes.

The gryffindors looked on in shock, the scene between the two slytherin's seemed private and not meant for their eyes. Relief filled them though, as Blaise was still conscious and able to communicate.

Blaise, her voice barely above a whisper, spoke "D-draco, It hurts so badly! It was m-meant for you!" she said weakly, gripping his shirt tight, crying softly. "The spell, it was meant for you! D-don't let the g-gryffindor's near me...I...I don't want them to h-hurt me anymore. Please call Snape! He can help." She whispered brokenly, using the last of her strength.

The Gryffindors were devastated by her words.

Blaise was afraid of them, she thought they would hurt her! It killed Oliver and the twins especially, because they held the deepest respect for the slytherin girl. All three considered themselves honorable pureblood men, who would never display violence or raise a hand towards a lady. Yet because of Ron, Blaise Zabini was afraid of them.

Harry couldn't contain his horror, to hear her weak little whisper beg Draco Malfoy to protect her from them, the Gryffindor's, made Harry want to be sick.

He had never been ashamed to be a Gryffindor, until now. He sighed in utter defeat, she didn't want them near her, then he would go get her help.

Harry got up, walking away.

George stopped him, staring at him in confusion, a question in his eyes.

"I'm going to get Snape, Malfoy can't protect her (from us, went unspoken) and run and get Snape at the same time, so I'll do it." Harry answered.  

George nodded, his face seemed to have aged a thousand years, in just a short time.

Harry turned away, running out of the hallway without sparing Ron a glance. Harry just hoped he wasn't to late.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Ron had fallen to his knees as he watched Fred and George, Harry and Oliver try to save Blaise's life.

All of them scrambled around to help her, while Malfoy was being a stubborn git, as he stood in front of Blaise protectively, not letting any of them near her.

Ron knew he had messed up, he would be lucky if he wasn't expelled or sent to Azkaban, though he knew that was what he deserved.

Oliver got up off the floor, he was covered in her blood.

He looked at Ron in such pure disgust, that Ron knew, whatever positive feelings the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain had ever held towards him, had been replaced with pure hatred.

The 7th year walked menacingly toward him, his face a mask of fury.

"Tell us what you did, you little bastard." Oliver hissed as he grabbed Ron up by the throat, shaking him roughly.

Fred didn't say a word.

While George simply looked away, neither twin moved a finger to help their brother. 

"He deserves that and more." George whispered.

Fred nodded in agreement, glancing up at Draco Malfoy, who was holding Blaise in his arms, running his fingers through her hair, as he wept bitter tears.

"It would have been him," Fred said, nodding towards Malfoy.

"Like she said, the spell was meant for him." He spoke out loud, shuddering at the blood that covered Oliver's clothing as he raged at their brother.

"Our brother, would have hit him, if Blaise hadn't pushed Malfoy out the way and taken the spell instead." George finished.

Both twins watched as Oliver Wood screamed at their brother Ron, demanding he tell them what spell he'd used.

Fred shook his head, a grim frown, that was once quite rare on the usually smiling face. Seemed to grow grimmer and grimmer, as he listened to the pleading of his baby brother.

"Even if it had been Malfoy, it doesn't make it right...." George spoke, a sad smile on his face. 

"Its Ironic Fred, today we were accused of being hypocrites and without honor, by the same girl who is lying on the floor, in a pool of her own blood, caused by our dear little brother!" George hissed in agony. Devastated by the turn of events. Fred put his arm around his twin sorrowfully, he knew that nothing could change what had happened. They could only hope that Snape could save Blaise. That was all that mattered.

Oliver was trembling with rage! It was taking everything in him, not to throttle the boy!! 

Oliver needed to calm down before he compounded the tragedy by killing Ron!

He glared at the gangly red-head, "Tell me what you did!" Oliver demanded for the second time, his hands clenched so tight, his knuckles were white.

Ron gulped in fear, he had always been a little intimidated by the handsome quidditch captain. The guy could be really nice, but get him mad enough and he was a ferocious beast! 

"I-I-I found it in a book! An old potions book! It was written in the margins, so I...I copied it down and memorized it! I didn't know what it would do!" Ron wailed.

"I just wanted to prove I wasn't a weak wizard! I never meant to hurt anybody!" Ron whispered shamefully his voice tiny.

Oliver stared at the poor excuse for a wizard in disbelief, "So.....you used a spell....you've never heard of.....a spell you didn't know the effects of or what it was capable of, on innocent people just to prove your magical power...?" Oliver trailed off, he was nearly overcome with red-hot rage! Oliver dropped Ron carelessly on the ground, he backed away, his hands trembling with the dire urge to wring Ron's neck!  

"If I don't get away from you, I'll kill you, Ron. Do you know what you've done! Not only have you harmed a girl, a lady at that! But you harmed Blaise Zabini! Are you insane! She is the last of the Great Houses, and you tried to kill her! Do you understand what you've done? You may not believe in the Old Ways but I can assure you, that if she dies, you will become an enemy of Magic itself!" Oliver rasped ruthlessly.

Ron laid there shaking, "I made a mistake I'm sorry." He wept, wishing he'd never turned around and uttered that spell at Malfoy.

Draco, who had been silent the entire time, holding Blaise and trying fruitlessly to sooth her pain, sneered in disgust, "Sorry? Oh no, Weasley. Your not sorry yet. Know this, Weasley. You thought the enmity between our families was something, when I'm finished with you, your going to beg me for death!" Draco stated, his words calm, but it was his eyes, his eyes that burned with hatred and a desire for violence.

Oliver purposely turned his back on Ron, a sign of disrespect. He pulled out his wand, walked over to Blaise not getting to close, he cast a few diagnostic spells checking her vitals, and they were not looking good. He cast a stasis spell, it seemed to be the only spell the magical cuts responded too, Hopefully the stasis spell would hold long enough for Harry to return with Snape.

Oliver could only hope.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry was in a panic, he needed to get Snape as soon as possible!

Harry ran through the halls, his feet pounding against the ground, taking him farther and farther away from Blaise and the others.

Harry ran toward the Dungeons, knowing that more than likely the potions master was in his office. It was late, not quite curfew, but close.

Harry had finally made it to Snape's office, he pounded on the door.

"Come on, come on, open up! We need you." Harry muttered franticly, fearful that they'd be to late to save Blaise.  For the first time, Harry wished Snape would open the door in all his dark glory.

He begged the door to open, as he pressed himself against the rough wood, nearly giving up in defeat, when finally the door swung open, causing Harry to fall to the ground.

Harry scrambled to his feet as he gazed at the stern visage of the resident Potions Master, Severus Snape.

"To what do I owe the.... _pleasure_ of your presence, Potter." Snape uttered softly, his words sharp as steel. While his dark eyes stared at Harry in contempt.

Harry was so elated he barely registered the snidely spoken words.

"Sir, Please! Come quick! its horrible! So much blood, You have to help her!" Harry rushed out pleadingly.

"Potter stop your yowling like an overgrown cat, what is the meaning of this!"

"Sir its Blaise, she's been hurt...badly!" Harry gasped out.

Snape who had been about to slam the door in the boy's face, froze in shock, then sprung into action, running down the hall.

His thunderous steps echoed around them.

"Potter! You ingrate! Why didn't you say that before all that mumbling!" Snape hissed.

"I tried sir, I really did. You just didn't listen" Harry shot back.

Snape glared angrily, but ignored the boy, he wasn't important.

Somebody had harmed Blaise.

The thought made him want to blow up everything around him. He would find out the circumstances of the entire situation and then he would make the culprit pay!!

"Where are they Potter?" Snape hissed roughly, anxious to see the damage done to his favorite student.

"Near the kitchens sir" Harry panted out of breath. He had been running none stop and it was taking a toll on him.

Professor Snape nodded, worried about what he would see as they turned the corner, stumbling to a stop.

Severus Snape fell to his knees, his legs weak, unable to hold him up as he stared at the sight before him.

There was Blaise, in a puddle of her own blood, surrounded by gryffindor's, while his God-son kneeled over her, protecting her from the gryffindors and shielding her from their sight.

Severus bit back a stunned cry, as he stared at the ravaged body of Blaise Zabini. 

Someone had used his very own spell on one of his students! Someone had used the spell that he created to harm not only a girl, but a pureblood lady! And not any pureblood lady, but Blaise! Severus felt his heart break as he stared into the eyes of his devastated god-child. It was like Lily all over again. Severus thought in pain.

The surrounding Gryffindors all stood in shame as they watched the Slytherin Head, run a gentle hand through Blaise's soft black curls.

"Who did this?" He asked softly. His words slicing through the silence like a knife.

 _"Who...Did... **THIS!"**_ Professor Snape hissed, his voice a dangerous rasp. His black eyes glittered with violence as he demanded the culprit for this heinous deed.

Nobody said a word, as slowly, one by one, they all turned accusing eyes to Ron. 

Ron shrunk back at the full force of everyone's judgmental eyes, that named him the culprit, the author of this tragedy. 

Snape took out his wand, without saying a word, chains suddenly surrounded Ron and wrapped tight around him. 

Ron struggled uselessly but the chains held strong, keeping bound and in place.

Nobody moved to help him, not even Harry. They all just turned away from him, watching as Professor Snape began to heal Blaise.

Or at least he tried to but, the counter jinx he'd invented for his cutting spell _Sectumsempra,_ was not working.

Severus stared down in concern, the stasis spell that had been used was the only spell that the cuts seemed to respond to, they were keeping Blaise stabilized but she needed the cuts to stop appearing and the blood to clot. Severus, the youngest potions master in Europe, was stumped. 

He pulled out vials of blood replenisher and revitalizing potion. Blaise had lost a lot of blood, so she was sluggish and weak, if she was going to survive she needed to be as alert as she could.

Professor Snape motioned to Draco, "Alert Madam Pomfrey, I will be following behind you with Blaise." He stated, trying to reassure his worried godson.

As Draco took off running, Severus levitated Blaise, he cringed at the amount of blood left on the floor.

Severus sighed sadly at the amount of suffering his poor little snake had been forced to endure. He gazed at her once glowing dark-skin, that seemed to have paled to a dull ashy color. It hurt Severus's heart that the precocious child he'd always known had been brought so low. 

He ignored the gathered gryffindor's, barely able to even look at them. His mind on his injured student.

Severus Snape hurriedly rushed to the medical wing, hoping against hope that he wasn't to late to save Blaise's life. 

For a moment, Oliver slumped in defeat, devastated by all that had taken place. How could things have gotten so out of hand, that an innocent young lady had paid the price?

Oliver took out his wand, slashing it angrily, he levitated Ron, lifting the red-haired boy roughly off the floor.

He followed behind Professor Snape, weary of all that had taken place that day. 

Oliver floated Ron towards the infirmary, while Harry and the Weasley twins followed solemnly behind him.

Oliver really hoped that Professor Snape could save Blaise, because if not, It would not be only the Slytherins demanding vengeance.

Oliver thought darkly, as he walked stoically towards the medical wing, a bound and gagged Ron floating harmlessly beside him. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Switched bottles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, we see the aftermath of Ron's attack. Not much Ron in this chap. but we learn more about Blaise's power. A lot is going, feelings are raw and everyone is trying to come to grips with the whole situation.

Blaise was floating.

She felt disconnected from reality, from the very pain she was feeling.

She knew that she'd been harmed, that she was lying ripped and broken, clinging to life by a single thread.

Blaise wondered how she had gotten here?

The day had started so promising, but had ended with her suffering unimaginable amounts of agony.

How had her life spiraled so far out of control?

All she'd ever wanted was to escape the many roles life had forced upon her-just for a moment, to pretend she was just like any other girl, in the bloom of her youth, basking in the essence of first love and new desire.

Blaise wanted to feel _wanted_ andwalk beside the boy she'd had a crush on for years and feel, for once, the stirrings of fresh beginnings as Draco and Blaise would finally, after so much pain and misunderstandings, reveal their hearts to one another, and _finally_ be on the same page! 

But Blaise scoffed mentally at her own foolishness, she should have known that such soft, innocent moments were doomed from the start.

For like always, life saw fit to tear her hopes and dreams asunder! To remind her that simple _normal_ pleasures, that other's took for granted, would be forever out of her reach.

Blaise was not overly dramatic in her thinking, many times her life had been a series of unfortunate events and tragic moments that had left the 13-year old black girl grasping at straws and wondering why her life was such a cosmic joke.

Blaise could feel the flutter of activity around her-she could hear the sharp, barked commands from her Head of House, hear the soft dulcet tones of Madam Pomfrey while they struggled to save her life.

Blaise pain-riddled mind soon turned to Draco-worrying about him, knowing that the arrogant blond was probably overcome with fear and worry.

Blaise wished she could reassure him, to tell him to be strong-that she would be okay.

She hoped that he was safe, her only thought was for Draco's well-being.

Blaise could only hoped that Draco would not blame himself for what happened, Weasley had chosen to strike, and behave like a coward and attack Draco when his back was turned!

Though Draco had been wrong to provoke the boy about his mother-it still had not warranted such a violent attack!

It just confirmed what she'd always known about Gryffindors-that they were without honor-cruel, heartless hypocrites! Baseless beasts! Savages, capable of anything and the worst evil!

There was nothing " _good_ " or " _light_ " about them.

Blaise had no doubt that whatever the outcome of this... _unfortunate_   _occurrence_  would be-it would only be swept under the rug by that bastard Dumbledore!

There was no justice for Slytherin's-no pity or mercy given. In the end, all they had was eachother and their Head of House.

Blaise could feel her heart seize as agony unspeakable tore through her very soul. She was deaf to the cries of horror and fear, deaf to the shouts of outrage and pain of those around her-who could only watch helplessly as her own magic threatened to tear her apart!

Severus stared down at his little snakeling in despair, her very magic was killing her. Blaise was too powerful! Her very magic was destruction itself!

Severus had always heard the rumors and whispers about his treasured student's status as the last of the Great House's.

He had never put much stock in it-Severus Snape did not believe in fairy tales. Though he respected the old myths and legends, and even understood those who revered and worshiped them as fact-He, unfortunately, was a man of logic and intellect-not some dunderheaded fool in a twitter!

Yet, he could not deny the powerful, forceful, and wild magic that was swirling dangerously around them. It was awe-inspiring, beautiful and..... ** _terrifying_**.

Blaise's magic seemed to warp the world around them-that for a moment, even reality seemed to bend to its will.

Severus startled at the talking potions bottle he held in his hand-it wiggled and jumped, turning its tiny glassy eyes on him as it hissed its rage at being handled so roughly.

Severus nearly dropped the damn thing as he realized the thing was alive! 

Fear gripped him as he realized the full force of Blaise's power-The last of the Great House's was truly more than myth, it was magic beyond this world.

Blaise was only thirteen years old-to young to handle such crushing amounts of power, yet because of her injuries, her magic had ripped through the previously unknown binds placed on her magic by Albus Dumbledore and the Ministry of Magic-their fear of her and her power had caused them to use the darkest and most powerful of binds, to weaken her and control her magic. Unfortunately for them, Blaise's magic rather savagely ripped through the illegally placed binds as easily as paper.

Her magic ran free, wild and chaotic for the first time since that long ago day six years ago, the day her father died-and her heritage was revealed to the world!

Severus stared down at the swirling vortex of pure magic right in front of him-his mouth gaping, eyes wide in shock, he glanced around the ruined and wrecked hospital wing, eye's alighting on Poppy and Oliver Wood the Gryffindor Captain, both stood just as stunned at seeing pure wild magic for the first time in their lives. He turned to the side noticing the Weasley twins watching the display with awe and reverence, while Potter and Draco both stared with determined eyes at Blaise, Severus could tell at a glance, that the little idiot's were a second away from foolishly attempting to enter the vortex.

Severus glared at both boys fiercely, stopping them in their tracks, his cold black eyes burned with a restrained rage so fiery that it caused them to shiver.

"You will not move one toe-not one muscle, towards Ms. Zabini. Is that understood?" His dark silky voice cut through the tension like a knife through butter.

For the first time since Harry came into this world, he trembled in fear because of Snape.

Snape's eyes had a leashed violence in them that promised unbridled pain to Harry if he dared disobey. Harry gulped nervously, nodding his head frantically to the dour Potions Professor.

 Draco glared at his godfather fiercely, his eyes wet with tears, He set his shoulders stubbornly as he stared his godfather down refusing to back down.

Draco had failed in his duty to protect Blaise-he had let her down. He had put his need to taunt and mock Potter and Weasley, above her-treating her as if her words meant nothing! As if _she_ meant nothing!  When she was the most precious person in Draco's life!

Draco, in his arrogance, had ignored Blaise's desperate attempts to lead him away, instead he'd spitefully insulted the 3rd year boys, gleeful to bring them down a peg or two!

But because of Draco's rather crude and careless words, Weasley had attacked him! Causing Blaise to be hurt in her bid to protect him.

Now Draco was nearly overcome with shame.

He was totally and utterly ashamed of the words that had led to Blaise being forced to protect _him_ -when it should have been _Draco_  protecting her. It should have been him lying helpless in a hospital bed, not Blaise! 

But...his best friend-the love of his life, still laid in that bed-surrounded by pure magic, near death and fighting for her life. While Draco could do nothing but stand there helplessly watching her suffer.

Draco felt rage and despair fill him, he didn't _want_ to listen to his godfathers words, no matter how right they were. He didn't _want_ to stand here uselessly like **_Potter_**! All Draco could think about was walking forward-uncaring of disobeying his godfather or the dangerously wild magic that threatend to kill him instantly.

Draco wanted to turn back time-to see Blaise smile that beautiful smile at him again, the one that always left him breathless and weak at the knees. The one that filled his heart with warmth and love. He wanted it back! But Draco feared he may never see it again.

Draco sneered in self-loathing, he had allowed harm to come to to the one girl that had stood by his side his entire life!

He hated himself for his uselessness, for his inability to do the one thing that should have been easy- protecting Blaise at all costs.

Draco looked into the cold dark eyes of his godfather, the man's harsh glare ordered Draco to stand down, to obey his will or suffer the consequences. 

Draco wanted to rail at the unfairness of it all! How could his beautiful Blaise suffer such violence but bastards like Weasley and Potter walked around unharmed! It was unfair! But life had never been fair for Slytherin's.

Draco closed his eyes in sorrow, his fists were clenched tight in pain as he turned away-giving his godfather his back, unable to even look at him.

Draco wished he had not been such a fool, that he had cherished his time with Blaise.

He wished that he'd walked away, that he had ignored the Gryffindors and instead focused on the treasure that had been by his side.

But Draco now knew that he had been a stupid fool. And because of that, he may end up losing the best thing that had ever happened to him!

Draco felt bitter tears roll down his face. He knew that no matter what happened after this day, that Draco would never forget the sight of Blaise's blood. It would haunt him for the rest of his life!

Draco opened his eyes-the tears that he'd shed only a memory, as his gaze fell on Ron Weasley.

A red haze of savage violence began to fill him, the urge to rip Weasley apart-to destroy the murderous bastard had Draco ready to end the disgusting cowards life! His hatred for Weasley was nearly a living thing, the fierce emotion heated his blood and demanded vengeance for his beloved's suffering!

Draco, blind to the boundless rage that consumed him-had began to move menacingly towards Ron, when the quivering voice of Madam Pomfrey rang out stilling his body, freezing his blood. Her stuttered word's stayed Draco's hands from becoming a murderer and killing the worthless redhead. 

" _Severus!_....there were b-binds on her.....there were binds placed on her _magic_!" A stricken Poppy Pomfrey stuttered horrified.

Severus gritted his teeth grimly as he glared at nothing. The barely leashed rage that was consuming his body was almost to much to control. Severus knew only one man powerful enough and ruthless enough to do something so _heinous_...so disgustingly _evil..._ but claim it was all for the _"greater good!"_ This reeked entirely of Albus _bloody_ Dumbledore, The Headmaster of Hogwarts.

"Severus! If these binds had not been destroyed-Ms. Zabini would not have lived to see her 17th _birthday_!! It would have killed her in the most excruciating of ways!" Poppy shivered in horror, terrified that someone could do something so evil to a child.

Binds were one of the most evil things in their world-to bind someone's magic was to literally bind their soul and trap them, making them unable to use even a tenth of their magic. It was tantamount to rape, or molestation that was how bad Binds were in their world.

In a growing child it was worse than death, the fact that Blaise was even able to use her magic and function in society was amazing! Poppy realized, as she stared at the purple colored magic that swirled around Blaise, that it was because of her heritage as the last of the Great Houses that had made her able to survive as long as she did. Unlike other children who would not have lived past their 12th birthday if their magic had been bound-Blaise was different, her potent and powerful magic was unlike other witches and wizards and as a result she had survived and thrived despite the binds on her magic.

Severus nodded in understanding to Poppy's words but a sharp cry behind him, had Severus turning to Draco, who wailed in despair at the nurse's words. Severus noted that his godson was not the only one stunned and devastated by the news-The Weasley twins, both with the most furious expressions on their face that Severus had ever seen on a Weasley, stalked angrily around the room-no different from raging beasts ready to destroy anyone who got in their way.

While Oliver Wood, on the other hand, stood eerily still, his hard brown eyes held a darkness in them that made even Severus pause and consider the 7th year cautiously. 

It was Harry Potter, with a look of righteous anger on his face, who in his fury-tried to storm right pass Severus towards the wounded Blaise, that brought the man out of his contemplation, "What are you doing Potter!" Severus growled.

Harry glared at the man in contempt, "I am tired of standing around just talking. I will help Blaise no matter what! You're doing all this talking but she's still in danger! So either you will help or I will!" Harry demanded. Harry felt fear and pain at his continued helplessness, they needed to do something now because they were wasting precious time! Blaise needed help! And Harry refused to sit here any longer and do nothing for the girl that in one day, had changed his entire life. Harry didn't want her to die and leave him before he could get a chance to get to know her.

Harry didn't care about her wild magic or how dangerous it was, he would brave it, if it meant that they could finally heal her.

All Harry cared about was making her better. Harry didn't understand much of what Madam Pomfrey had revealed, he didn't even know what a bind was!

But Harry decided that he would do whatever he had to do, to save her life! All this talking was not doing a doing a damn thing!

Severus glared hatefully at the boy, but even he had to admit that Potter was right.

The time for talk had passed, it was time to save his little snake and make all who had harmed her pay!

"Draco, Potter! You both desire to help?" Professor Snape asked silkily"

"Then Fine, go to my office, on my desk-their is a potion that I am working on that will bring Ms. Zabini's magic under control-the containment potion. also I need you to go into my potions cabinet-Draco knows where it is, there is a potion-it is experimental, on the label you will see the symbol "A" for alpha on it. Grab it and bring both potions here as soon as possible." Professor Snape ordered harshly.

Both Harry and Draco glared at each other resentfully, but nodded their heads, accepting the task, their faces filled with determination. 

"If you want to save Ms. Zabini, Time is of the essence. so  **Hurry**!" Severus called out after them, as both boys tore out of the room.

Severus sighed as he turned back to Blaise's destructive purple magic, he motioned to Poppy and the three older gryffindors to join him as he walked toward Blaise. Blaise's magic whipped around them as they slowly made their way to her bedside. Professor Snape was about to take out his wand, when he noticed that Blaise's magic seemed to become... _agitated_ , almost angry...every time he moved his wand. Her magic would thrash aggressively when any of the Gryffindors so much as twitched their wrists, it was the most amazing thing Severus had ever seen! Blaise's magic seemed to be aware, as if.... guarding the girl from more harm. 

Severus realized that Blaise's magic really was guarding her! It had formed a protective barrier around her to protect her from more threats-but the longer Blaise went without treatment the harder it would be to save her life.

Severus stared at the swirl of purple magic in contemplation, he needed to show it that he posed no threat to Blaise or her magic.

He motioned to Oliver, Fred and George, "Put down your wands, and stay quiet. I have an idea. Blaise's magic is almost sentient-so we need to prove to it that we mean her no harm. Never repeat or mention what I am about to do, or I will rip your tongues from your very lips." Professor Snape threatened roughly.

The three Gryffindor's nodded in understanding, knowing they would never betray the Professor, especially if whatever he had planned would help Blaise.

Poppy had worked with Severus many times, the man was a skilled healer. Often coming up with unique and brilliant solutions to the most difficult of problems. So she had no problem trusting him to do whatever crazy scheme he had up his sleeve. Madam Pomfrey stood at ready, waiting to help when she was needed.

Severus took a deep breath, he had only done this a few times in his life-only when Draco and Blaise were very small-little tikes who used to love to hear their "uncle Severus" sing in his deep baritone. Blaise had always been the most enchanted, and used to beg him to teach her songs so they could sing together. Blaise had a beautiful singing voice, a rich, sultry alto-that went well with his deep baritone.

Severus began to sing, his rich deep baritone voice soothing and gentle. As he sang, wistfulness pierced him, he could remember times when a sick little Blaise would cry in sadness and only her uncle Severus singing would put a smile on her face and give her peace.

He sang the song Blaise would always beg him to sing when she was just a tiny girl with pigtails and curls.

_Carry on my wayward son_   
_there'll be peace when you are done_   
_Lay your weary head to rest_   
_Don't you cry no more..._

Oliver, Fred and George stared at each other in shock as they listened to the scariest, most hated Professor in the entire school, sing to his injured snake with the nicest voice they'd ever heard! Even Madam Pomfrey was staring at him in shock, a pink blush dusting her face.

They all gaped in surprise as the whirling vortex of pure magic started to calm.

It was astounding to realize that Blaise's magic seemed to be listening to the Professors soothing voice, the wild magic liked Professor Snape's voice so much that it twirled around him gently. Rubbing against him like it was a spoiled kitten-content and sleepy, Happy to be near the honorable man.

Blaise, who had been lost in a daze of pain, felt the whisper of Severus's voice lead her out of the darkness until she finally opened her eyes.

 _Once I rose above the noise and confusion_  
 _Just to get a glimpse beyond the illusion_  
 _I was soaring ever higher, but I flew too high_...Blaise sang softly.

Each word trembled on her lips, struggling to make itself heard. Severus felt a tremor of joy and sadness over take him, while tears he would never admit to shedding, rolled down his cheeks. Blaise was still with them! She was hurt-badly, but his strong little snakeling laid there with a small little smile of her face. That smile was the prettiest sight they'd seen all night.

"y-your singing Severus...your singing just f-for me! My favorite song!" Blaise whispered her voice faint and weak. But a look of pure happiness shined on her face.

Severus gave her a weak smile, as he lightly touched her cheek lovingly, Blaise closed her eyes with a sigh, "I know that I'm not going to make it." Blaise whispered gently, her eyes still closed. A wry smile curled her lips, as a thin trail of blood dripped down her chin. "I'm dying sir." Her lovely golden eyes calm and accepting. She took her professors hand, her grip weak. "But thank you for singing to me, it was one of my greatest wishes"  

Severus let out a tortured cry as he fell to his knees beside her, he pulled out his wand, muttering spell after spell to stop the magically resistant cuts from appearing on her already marred body. None of them worked, the cuts continued to appear. Severus finally whispered the only spell that seemed to work-the stasis spell.

Draco and Potter better get their arses here! Or Severus was going to teach them why he was considered one of the most feared death eaters ever!

Blaise was in so much pain, but in that moment, none of it mattered, because the man she had always looked up too and admired was singing just for her! If Blaise lost her life tonight, then at least she'd got one of her wishes granted. She'd always wanted to hear her brave uncle Severus sing like he'd used to when she was younger. It was ironic that it took her being near death, and her magic being crazy to get the reticent man to finally sing. If Blaise wasn't so weak and hurting she would giggle and roll her eyes at the irony.

George watched as the normally cold and hard man, touched the slytherin girls cheek, falling to his knees in despair. He could tell that Blaise was the most precious thing in the world- more precious than gold to Professor Snape.

George's heart clenched at the sight, he hated that his _brother_ had caused this. It didn't matter if they were slytherins-they were human, they didn't deserve this!

Like George, they were capable of the same love and gentleness as he was. Watching Snape and Draco fall apart because Blaise, one of their own, had been hurt, made George realize that they had all been wrong. It was so easy to pretend that slytherins were not human, That Snape was a dungeon bat or Malfoy some baby death eater-but that was wrong. Because George now understood that people were people. It didn't matter if you were Gryffindor or Slytherin- if Ron, being a gryffindor, was capable of such harm then it only proved that in the end your House did not determine your capability of being good or evil, you did.    

 Oliver wanted to fall to his knees in repentance- he wanted to beg Blaise for forgiveness. His inability to guide and educate the younger males in his house had caused this, by allowing Ron's ignorance and not stopping the idiot from attacking, had brought nothing but ruin! Oliver had stood by and allowed an innocent girl to be hurt! It made him sick, he knew he would never get over this-it would haunt him for the rest of his life!

Oliver had no excuse for his inaction-he was the oldest! The Captain, he had a responsibility to the younger years and he had failed!

He stared down at himself, Oliver was still covered in her blood, He wanted to scream and weep in horror. He hoped against all hope that Harry and Draco came back soon with the potions she needed, he could hear the weakness in Blaise's voice. He knew if she didn't get them, something told him that she wouldn't survive the night. 

XXXXXXXXXX

Harry and Draco were on a mission-they had to get the two potions needed from Snape's classroom and office, as soon as possible! 

Neither boy looked at the other, they didn't need too! They were enemies-united in one thing, saving Blaise's life!

They ran like the gates of hell were after them-they ignored the angry shouting of Flinch, avoided the demon cat that the ugly man loved to sic on children. They ignored everything that tried to distract or waylay them from fulfilling their mission.

They had finally made it to the dungeons, when they heard the loud wailing and crying. Draco and Harry looked at each other in confusion, both boys not knowing what to expect as the noise got louder and louder, the closer they got to their destination.

Draco jumped back in shock and surprise as every single member of his House wailed or cried out in agony and sorrow.

Harry looked at the mourning slytherins in confusion, wondering why they were all in the middle of the hallway losing their damn minds.

Draco couldn't move, a dark suspicion started to fill him, as more and more of the Slytherin's cried out for their Queen. 

Draco was the Prince of Slytherin, there was no Queen of Slytherin. There was no other monarch in Slytherin, but the more he watched, the more things he had never understood started to make sense.  

It was Pansy that clued him in, as she wailed in abject sorrow.

Pansy was dressed in a sickly white garb, a ragged shift covered in ashes. She beat her chest roughly, screaming in agony for her lost queen.

She led the lament, rending her clothes in sorrow. "The flame is near gone! The Blaze that burns and warms our hearts is nearly at its end!" She sobbed, tears dripping down her face. She joined hands with Tracey Davis as mournful songs of lamentation rang through the air. Each girl lit a grey candle, as they continued their sorrowful singing.

" _ **BURN THE WORLD!** **BURN THE WORLD!**_ OUR QUEEN'S BEEN HARMED! **OUR QUEEN"S BEEN HARMED!**!" Marcus shouted out in rage! The rest of the slytherin males joined the savage cry, lifting their voices as one.

Wearing the same sickly white ensemble that was stained in ashes, that Pansy wore. The slytherin's tore their clothes as their screaming and wailing reached a fever pitch. The males beat the walls bloody, while the females fell to the ground weeping bitter tears.

Harry didn't move an inch as he watched tiny little first years weep-fourth year girls sobbing devastated, full grown 7th years bawling like babies!.

Harry had never seen such sadness or sorrow in his life.

He had never even known Slytherins were capable of shedding tears-but the sheer agony and despair he was witnessing was almost overwhelming.

The sorrow that the Slytherins were expressing was almost a physical thing-it was so raw! So visceral, that even Harry felt moved with pity and sorrow as he watched them.

Marcus Flint walked toward Draco, his sickly white shift ripped and covered in ashes. 

Ignoring the many tears that fell from his eyes, Marcus spoke, "Draco, you are not in mourning garb. Why have you disrespected our Queen by bringing this outsider into our territory and not protected our Queen!" Marcus hissed.  "We know something has happened to her...We can feel it. We felt her agony, we heard her cries! Her very blood cries to us, her magic whispers and rages! She waits, hopping for life but is greeting death! Have you so failed in your duty to protect her!" He demanded angrily glaring at Draco in disappointment and Harry in disgust. "Her life force grows weaker by the second, why are you not by her side!" Marcus roared!

All around them, the other Slytherins stood deathly silent, their gaze heavy with judgement, as they watched the confrontation.

Harry looked around nervously, realizing they were surrounded.

"Malfoy! Hurry up! We have to hurry!" Harry hissed, glaring at the Slytherin's around them. Harry was starting to understand that the Slytherins really did have a totally different culture.

Draco stood tall as he faced Marcus Flint, "I am here to make sure that this mourning ritual never goes to its final conclusion. Blaise will not leave us this night if I have anything to say about it! Me and Potter have to get into Snape's Store room and office to get two potions that may save Blaise's life! 

Draco felt shame as he answered the older boy he knew he would lose all of their respect once he told them the truth. He would be unworthy in their eyes-though maybe he always was if no one had ever seen fit to tell him that Blaise was the Queen of Slytherin, the true power of Slytherin. 

"I...I admit I failed her, and all of you, when I allowed my careless words to cause Blaise to be hit by a spell meant for me!" Draco revealed, he would not lie or try to save himself blame, not to his people. They deserved the truth! Draco now understood why they were so broken up about Blaise, she was their Queen and they were her loyal subjects. Draco tried to ignore the pain and the sense of betrayal that was flooding his heart. Blaise had lied to him, had been lying to him and now Draco truly felt like a useless fool. Draco pushed such ugly feeling away, now was not the time! Blaise life was in the balance, everything else was secondary.

Every single slytherin glared at Draco and Harry with such hatred that they thought they would burn from it. It was when a small group of 7th years walked forward that everyone-even Marcus Flint, moved respectfully away giving the five seventh years room. 

Draco stared in shocked disbelief at the Shadow Council, he bowed in deep respect knowing that he was facing the most powerful group in Hogwarts.

Harry looked back and forth in confusion, Slytherin truly was different from Gryffindor. He watched as the leader of the small group began to speak.

"It seems that you have a quest you must fulfil young Draco, we will not stand in your way" The sharp-eyed blond leader spoke. He glared at the surrounding slytherins a silent command that they leave both Harry and Draco alone.

"But, once you have fulfilled your duty-and delivered our Queen back from the brink of death. You will not only face the council for your misdeeds, but the entire House for judgment! Our kind and loving Queen has been merciful and showed you much favor, that frankly many of us feel you did not deserve, you took her for granted and allowed her to be hurt. And for that you will suffer for it!" He hissed ruthlessly a cruel gleam in his eye.

"Our Queen will not like our methods but according to our laws you must give an account. So I hope for your sake Malfoy you understand the consequences of your actions." With a raise of his hand, the wall of Slytherins parted like the red sea and Both Draco and Harry walked toward Snape's office.

Draco was quiet, his mind was reeling with all that had been revealed. Blaise was Queen, Draco had only been a figure head, a joke-not even worthy of the truth. Damn it! It fucking hurt, hurt so damn bad that Draco wanted to scream! He felt like everything he'd thought he knew had been a lie. Maybe even Blaise's friendship was a lie...NO! Draco could not keep thinking like this or he would fall apart! 

Harry was flabbergasted at all he had witnessed, "What was that Malfoy? Why did that guy say you had to face judgment?" Harry questioned softly.

Draco looked away, glaring at nothing. "Leave it alone, Potter. It is not for you to know nor your concern. There are things not meant for you to understand Potter and this is one of them. Forget what you saw and heard, it would do you no good to go putting your nose in things that have nothing to do with you. So for once, leave it alone." Draco replied firmly. His face dead serious.

Harry stared at Draco, the other boy's face was blank giving nothing away, but his eyes warned Harry that he was crossing into territory that was off-limits.

Harry sighed conceding defeat, "can you at least explain what all that crying and wailing was about?"

Draco sighed as he began to explain, "They were mourning Potter. The things they were doing are apart of the mourning rituals. In my culture, we show deep sorrow and pain for someone we love and respect by mourning them. What you witnessed was very rare, only someone much loved and important can generate that type of devotion from a Slytherin  When we mourn  nowadays, we celebrate their life, but this-this was pure lamentation. True mourning in the style of the Old Ways. It is ancient and not usually done." Draco explained

"They kept talking about a Queen, what Queen? and who are they mourning?" Harry asked curious once they'd finally made it to Snape's door.

"Somehow....they know about Blaise and are mourning her...and Blaise is the Queen" Draco answered, looking away.

Harry sputtered, "B-but she's not dead!" He nearly squeaked. "And I thought you were the Slytherin Prince?" Harry asked as they walked inside the classroom.

Draco sighed, "So did I..." He trailed off dejectedly wanting the conversation to be over.

"Look Potter, we've got a job to do. So how about you grab the potion on the desk and I'll grab the one out the cabinet in the store room." Draco stated annoyed.

Harry nodded, realizing that there was no point badgering Malfoy just because his curiosity was running wild, they had bigger fish to fry.

Harry ran to the desk, seeing the potion with the word containment written on it Harry grabbed it putting it in the pouch he carried on his side, he walked to the store room, waiting on Malfoy to come out.

Draco used the special wand sequence his godfather had taught him as he entered his store room, he walked over to the cabinet and tapped it twice, once it opened he looked for the potion with the symbol for Alpha on it, he finally located it on the third shelf. Draco levitated down until he was holding it in his hands.

Draco stared at the potion that would help Blaise, despite the conflicted emotions he was feeling, Draco just wanted Blaise to be ok so they could talk. Draco still loved Blaise and no matter what he would do everything in his power to help her.

Draco put the potion in the pouch at his side and hurried out. If Draco had bothered to get the potion down the muggle way, he would have noticed the tag on the potion bottle he left behind-had a big "A" symbol hidden partially under a fake tag with the omega Ω symbol on it. If Draco and Harry had not been in such a rush they may have noticed that both tags were fake and that the potions they thought they were carrying were the wrong ones. But then again, who would have ever thought that someone would be so foolish as to switch the tags off of different potions bottles and put them on the wrong ones.

This little prank would change the lives of not only one, but 7 individuals.

 

 

 

 

  

  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Draco has found out that Blaise is the Slytherin Queen in the worst way. I'm not going to lie y'all its going to cause problems between Blaise and Draco. He will not just get over it, so prepare to see Draco in a not so positive light. Remember Draco loves Blaise but he still has some growing up to do, he is hotheaded and can make a lot of mistakes but he has a good heart. Blaise will be going through it in the next few chaps. So what did you think of the slytherin's in full mourning? We see the shadow council! yay! things are about to get bumpy! Oh yeah let me know what you think of Snape singing and my song choice -show love in the comments. lol


	8. Rising panic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, been a while! Been trying to get my thoughts together on how I wanted this next chapter to go. I've got a couple of ideas but I'm still playing around with some of the things I want to happen in later chapters. 
> 
> So, here in this chapter we have Blaise on the brink of death, Severus and Co. Desperate to help, and Draco and Harry racing against time to bring both potions to Snape!  
> Also, we've got mourning Slytherin's who have some type of mysterious connection with Blaise, and wild magic that is almost sentient!
> 
> Things are off to a bumpy start!

 

Oliver's clothing still carried faint traces of Blaise's blood on it, a quick _scrungify_ did nothing but remind him that at one point, he'd been covered in the potent red liquid.

If he could, he would wash his very soul just to escape the memory and feel of Blaise's blood on his body.

He felt dirty-tainted, drowning in his failure, unable to help or protect anyone! 

 

How had he ended up here?

 

How had things gotten so far out of control that they were here contemplating the possible death of a thirteen-year old girl? Oliver didn't know, all he knew was that if he had a time-turner he would make sure none of this had ever happened.

 He stared at the swirling vortex of magic that had formed a barrier, protecting the injured girl. _Pure magic_ -that's what that was, magic beyond understanding, the kind that his own grandfather revered and had great respect for. Oliver had never imagined that he would see anything like it in real life, yet here he was, and all it had taken was a spell to the back to make it happen. He thought with a sneer, his face twisted in self-loathing.

Her magic, a purple haze that seemed to move on its own merit, curled protectively around Severus Snape, dancing, as the Potions Master serenaded the third year and calmed her wild magic down.

 

Oliver had done his best to not only rally the other Gryffindor boys, but to stay positive and keep a stern eye on Ron Weasley, but the chaos and trauma had finally taken its toll on him.

He honestly had to keep reminding himself not to reach out and attack Ron, that honor belonged to Malfoy and the Professor-Merlin knows he and his fellow griffindors had done enough harm to last them a lifetime! 

Oliver knew that the most important thing they could do was to give as much help and comfort to Blaise as they could as they waited for Harry and Malfoy to return with the potions they needed to save her life.

That was why Oliver made it his business to settle the Weasley twins down, and guard Ron-the perpetrator of all this, who was secured in chains so strong, the younger boy was incapable of ever breaking free.

Despite the chaos surrounding him, Oliver would not give up the hope that Blaise would make a full recovery! But listening to Professor Snape as he sang was wrecking havoc on Oliver's confidence.

It was not that Snape had a terrible singing voice-on the contrary, the man had one of the most distinctive voices Oliver had ever heard!

It was what it represented that left Oliver so upset and filled with anguish, the barley hidden grief present in every word he sang did not help matters and was a knife to the heart for Oliver.

 

Snape singing filled Oliver with trepidation, it showed that the cantankerous Potions master believed there was a chance that Blaise would not make it. Almost as if the older man was already saying goodbye by doing the one thing he'd always shied away from- _singing!_

It was a notion that was utterly intolerable to Oliver, he wouldn't-or rather couldn't even consider the mere possibility!

Oliver ran his fingers roughly through his silky brown hair, worriedly watching as the Weasley twins paced around the room like caged beasts, while Madam Pomfrey fluttered around the destroyed room, trying desperately to keep herself busy as they all waited for Harry and Draco to return.

Oliver leaned tiredly against the wall, closing his eyes, trying to block out his new reality.

It still shocked him how everything changed in a single instant, one moment-Oliver's leading the male members of his team back to the Gryffindor common room, the next-he's on his knee's, in a puddle of blood, desperately trying to save Blaise Zabini's life!

A girl he respected not only because she was the last of the Great Houses, but because she'd had the balls to call him and the other Gryffindor's out on their hypocrisy.

Now here they were, the same girl who had once stood proud, going toe-to-toe against the entire Gryffindor Quidditch team was lying broken in the hospital bed.

The very memory of the beautiful avenging goddess-her chocolate colored skin glowing in the sunlight, her eyes burning gold fire as she raged at them fearlessly, putting Oliver and the rest of his team in their place, was seared in his mind.

To see such a vibrant and dynamic young woman brought so low, filled Oliver with pain.

What made it even worse, was that one of their own had caused _this!_  

 

Though irrational, Oliver could not help blaming himself-him and the rest of his Gryffindor's had helped perpetuate the rift between the two enemy houses-allowed the creeping hatred that simmered under the surface to fester, until it had exploded out-ripping their world apart by one misfired spell, causing untold tragedy and pain for everyone involved.

Oliver wished with everything in him, that none of this had ever happened.

He could finally see that alienating an entire house and promoting the stereotype that Slytherins were _"evil"_ only led to suffering and for some uninformed schmuck (Ron) to stupidly retaliate causing devastating harm; i.e using unknown spells you didn't know the effects of.

Unfortunately, fear and hatred had led to violence, and Blaise had paid the price. 

Oliver turned around, covering his face with one hand, he slammed his fist against the wall, filled with rage and despair!

He ignored his bruised knuckles and the pain that screamed up his arm, beating the walls bloody in his desire to hurt something, even if it was himself.

He didn't care if it was stupid, didn't care if he was only causing himself pain, none of it mattered, he had to do something before he lost control!

He punched the wall again, hoping that the physical pain would somehow dull the emotional agony he was currently suffering.

Fights and arguments were common at Hogwarts, even pranks and the occasional broken bone and skirmish was to be expected in a school of over a thousand children, but such unmitigated violence that Blaise had experienced was nearly unheard of! For as many injuries Oliver had seen or experienced himself, he'd never seen as much blood as he did when Ron's spell hit her. 

He didn't understand, didn't understand what could drive a person to do something so cruel, so cowardly, but have the unmitigated gall to try to justify it! 

It didn't matter if Ron was aiming for Malfoy, it didn't make it right!

Attacking someone with their back turned was the most disgraceful thing a wizard could do, but even worst was hurting a girl, a girl who was innocent in all this, her only crime was being loyal enough to sacrifice herself for her friend. 

So who was the griffindor? and who was the slytherin? Who was the evil one and who was the good one? 

These questions filled Oliver's mind, hours later, it still made him sick, knowing that he'd been covered in _Blaise's blood!_ Blood he was still _wearing_ , cuts randomly appearing on her body releasing the precious liquid, resistant to every spell and incantation that Oliver knew was a nightmare that he would never forget, all because Ron chose to act like a coward and aim for Malfoy's unprotected back!

The attack on Blaise forced Oliver to take a cold hard look at himself and his house, he found that he didn't like what he was seeing.

The Gryffindor's, as a whole, had a false sense of superiority.

They considered themselves _"better"_ by virtue of being sorted into the House of the _"brave"_ but now, after everything that happened, Oliver could see how wrong it all was.

House did not determine moral character or if someone was "good" or "evil" it was this misconception that led to the altercation between Ron, Harry, and Malfoy, and Blaise being caught in the crossfire.

At the root of all this, was deadly arrogance and an overly inflated sense of importance. 

And the sad thing was, none of it even _mattered_ , at the end of the day-they were all just kids, foolish children, who because of untrustworthy adults had filled their heads up with lies! They'd forgotten that the only difference between a Slytherin and a Gryffindor-was the color of their tie!

Oliver shook his head warily, filled with shame that he had also fallen into the trap; when had he forgotten the lessons and values of his youth? Why had he allowed himself to become just another ignorant Gryffindor when he _knew_ better!

Oliver sighed dejectedly, filled with self-loathing, his mind turned to thoughts of Blaise, how selfless she was, how she was the catalyst for his sudden paradigm shift.

Blaise, whether she meant too or not, had changed everything!

 

Oliver had been raised up on the stories about the Great Houses, he had always figured they were just fairy tales, mere myth and legends than anything else.

But like the rest of the Wizarding world, he had been taken by storm when Blaise Zabini had burst onto the scene!

When the then 8-year old Blaise was revealed to be an actual living descendant of the Great Houses, he'd been shocked!

No one knew exactly what happened to the little girl to cause such wild and powerful magic to be unleashed, only the Unspeakables and the Auror's knew, but it was said that the girl was capable of feats of magic that had only been done by the by gone leaders of the mythical Great Houses. 

His grandfather had taught him to respect the Great Houses, and that it was the duty of all wizards to honor and respect the last link to the keepers of magic that Mother Magic had blessed them all with.

Blaise was that link, she was the keeper of magic, a relic of an age gone by that Oliver felt honor bound to respect, even if he had not personally believed all the hoopla like his grandfather did, he honored the old man's request.

Now, Oliver felt like a fool for ever doubting him, he'd been right about Blaise, there was no way Oliver could ever forget the swirling vortex of sentient magic that Blaise had unwittingly unleashed.

He thought he understood magic, but after seeing that, he realized he knew nothing at all about magic, _real_ pure **magic.**  

Now after everything that's taken place, Oliver could see Blaise as more than just a status symbol- ** _she was human!_**

She was so much more than a relic of a time long passed, she was a human being, an actual person with hopes, dreams, and aspirations!

Blaise, a girl who'd selflessly thrown herself into danger to protect her best friend, wasn't just some fairy tale or myth, but a living, breathing, person who had guts enough to fight for what she believed in and live life on her terms. 

She'd fearlessly sacrificed herself, thrown herself in the way of an unknown spell, just so Draco Malfoy would not be harmed! If the roles had been reversed Oliver could not say that he would have done the same. 

That realization made him realize just how strong and selfless she really was.

Malfoy was a lucky bloke to inspire such devotion in a girl like Blaise, not many would have had the courage to have done what she did, which just showed how different she was-a special girl indeed.

It was humbling, watching the once feisty and fierce girl-now weak and in pain but still putting other's before herself.

The small gentle smile she wore as she comforted the most feared professor in school, made Oliver's heart ache.

Guilt ate at him as a feeling of wistfulness crept into his heart, watching that pretty smile she tossed to his professor made him wish it was for him, how foolish was he for wishing for something that would never be bestowed upon him. He didn't deserve her smiles, hell he barley deserved to be in her presence!

But Oliver knew that any man blessed with a smile from Blaise, was a lucky man indeed.

Even in a fucked up situation like this, she still had the ability and the grace to smile despite her pain, proved that she was so much more than what the world deserved!

Blaise was a gem, a true lady-Oliver hoped with everything in him that Ron's foolish action's would not rob the world of her light. 

 

Oliver had a feeling that if they lost Blaise, that life would never be the same again!

 

_________________________

 

Oliver had once taken pride in being a Gryffindor, in being apart of the "light" but now he wondered if it was even worth it anymore. 

Slytherins were considered evil, crooks and liars, but nothing in life was so black and white.

 

A Slytherin had behaved selflessly while a Gryffindor had behaved dishonorably.

 

Thinking about Blaise only made his mind go back to the one who had caused all of this, Ronald Weasley.

It had taken everything in him not to kill the little blighter, to not grab him by his scrawny little neck and end his pathetic life!

Honestly, Oliver had to keep reminding himself that he was not violent or a murderer, but after the night he'd had, Oliver was sure he would never be that simple Quidditch mad wizard again.

 

Oliver didn't care what excuses the bloody bastard came up with, he would make damn sure that Ron didn't get away with any of this! This was one situation Oliver would not allow to be swept under the rug-even if he had to face Dumbledore himself! Oliver thought darkly.

The most damning of all, was the fact that the little bastard had caused Blaise to fear _them_ (Gryffindor's) Oliver would never forget the look of terror the once proud third-year girl had given them, a look of absolute fear so stark, that Oliver had nearly lost his breath at the sight of it!

To see her tiny body huddling in fear, her weak little whisper begging Draco to protect her from them-from _Oliver, w_ ould stay with him for the rest of his life!

He would _never_ forgive Ron for causing Blaise to look at him like that-as if Oliver was the type of man capable of hurting her or causing her pain.

It had broken Oliver's heart, he realized that he cared about her.

He actually gave a damn about the tiny little spitfire that had handed him and his team their guts for garters, and made them thank her for the privilege! Oliver knew that if things had been different, they might have even been friends, but because of Ron that would never happen.

 

It was ironic that the very things Blaise had accused them of earlier on the pitch, was now true, all because of Ron-To Blaise, they truly were Gryffindor's without honor!

Ron's carelessness, was a clear indictment of just how much Oliver had failed the younger years.

 

Oliver was the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain, a leader and role-model in his House.

He had a duty to the younger years since many of them looked up to him.

Oliver used to taken his role very seriously, a personal goal that he'd set himself since the day Oliver met a studious, glasses-wearing Weasley who'd had no knowledge of the Old Ways!

It was Percy ironically, that had given Oliver the idea to help his fellow gryffindors, Percy had been the first in a long line of people he'd educated, not long after that, Oliver had made it his mission to educate the incoming lions about appropriate behavior, social cues, and The Old Ways.

Unfortunately, over the years Oliver had gotten reprimanded many times by his Head of House, Minerva McGonagal and Headmaster Albus Dumbledore.

They did not like his culture classes, in fact, they did everything in their power to discourage him.

Both felt that Oliver teaching such _"outdated concepts to their impressionable lions"_ was a waste of time and did not appreciate the knowledge he was giving his fellow gryffindors, so much so, that in his younger years he was constantly given detention with Filtch in a bid to make him stop.

Oliver was a good guy, he wasn't the type to get in trouble or break the rules, but the constant detentions for something that shouldn't even be detention-worthy had slowly taking its toll. 

 

He used to think that the Headmaster and His Head of House were great! But when Oliver began educating the other's, he began to see their true faces.

They were the reason Oliver had failed in his duty, both put no stock in the Old Ways, they felt that there was no longer any need for it, so they'd put a stop to Oliver's Old Ways lessons.

It was hard going up against such a powerful entity such as Albus Dumbledore alone, the man was great to those on his side, but his enemies found no mercy with him. Oliver wasn't even his enemy, but he had learned the hard way that going against what the Headmaster wanted only made things difficult for you.

Nobody noticed or realized the power the old man wielded, Oliver was no match against him, what made it even worse was that no one could help Oliver, even if he'd tried to get help who could stand against Albus bloody Dumbledore!

So Oliver had fallen in line, become a good little Gryffindor lion that followed the status quo.

Unfortunately, as a result of that decision-you got idiots like Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley, running around Hogwarts without any concept of history or culture!

Oliver understood intellectually that none of this was his fault, but he knew if he'd only ignored Dumbledore and His Head of House, instead of following their agenda, Blaise would not have gotten hurt!

It was because of them perpetuating the narrative and idea that Gryffindors were better, while the other Houses were considered worthless, especially Slytherins, that had led to this tragic situation, Oliver realized.

If he had only done what was right, instead of what was easy, then Oliver had no doubt that Ron would have never cast that spell at Draco!

Oliver had allowed McGonagall and Dumbledore's dogma and muggle influences to stop him from teaching what he believed every witch and wizard needed to know to make it in their world!

He had gone with the crowd, instead of being a leader-a true Lion, who stood by his beliefs no matter what, he'd become a follower, a coward, a fucking stooge!

Oliver had simply given in to the mounting pressure McGonagal had placed on him, afraid she would take his position as captain and Keeper away from him if he rebelled against their ways.

 

So in the end, he'd sold-out. 

 

Now, he wished he'd been a stronger and better person!

But his love for quidditch and fear of Dumbledore had over-ruled _everything_! Forcing him to throw away his principle's, which caused him nothing but shame.

Oliver now realized that he'd lost himself, he'd let being a Gryffindor and the Quidditch Captain go to his head, reaping the benefits of being in the favored House of Albus Dumbledore and a friend of Harry Potter make him forget all he'd been taught by his grandfather, in exchange for popularity and superiority.

It had taken Blaise Zabini herself to remind him of the type of wizard he was slowly becoming, a wizard not worth mentioning, a wizard his grandfather wouldn't even recognize.

Oliver had known better, knew better still, that magic was so much more than "light and dark", but he'd allowed Dumbledore and McGonagal to slither into his head with their idea of how things should be run, Oliver had thrown away his morals and duty-for a quidditch position and a new broom, all in a bid to fit in.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

If his grandfather could see him now, he would have bowed his head in shame. 

Oliver had been raised up on the stories and teachings of the Old Ways.

His grandfather, a former light wizard-had once been like most light wizards who knew nothing about the Old Ways.

But it was only when his mother-a child of five at the time, had contracted an illness so bad, that it had nearly taken her life, that he'd started down the path to becoming a grey/dark-leaning wizard.

Oliver's grandfather had been frantic with worry over his young daughter.

He had gone to all the light-wizard healers, Shamans, and even muggle doctors--but none of them had been able to save his daughter.

In despair, he'd gone to an old bar to drink himself silly and drown out the pain & despair that was killing him slowly, when suddenly, an old man-hearing about his plight, had taken Oliver's grandfather aside and spoken to him.

The old man had informed him that Oliver's mother magic was sick, and needed to be cleansed. That sometimes, if the rites were not performed on a child with powerful magic at birth, then over time-their body would begin to breakdown since it was not strong enough to handle such a strong influx of magic!

The child would get sick from magic-poisoning, and slowly waste away.

 

Oliver's grandfather had been shocked at the news!

 

He had never heard of such a thing, so he'd been skeptical at first, all his life he'd been taught that the Old Ways were dark and evil magic and no decent light wizard should dabble in it!

He was a light wizard, so he'd always shied away from the Old Ways, but now with his daughter's life on the line, he was willing to do whatever it took since none of the light magic he'd tried had worked.

Oliver remembered when his grandfather had taken him to the place his mother's ritual had been performed, a place of stone and trees; with an old alter ready for use.

His grandfather's face- old weathered skin, lined with age, was filled with reverence as he explained how he'd helped the old man lay his daughter down on the ritual alter and pour a circle of salt around her.

He'd been instructed to cut his hand with the ritual knife and let a few drops drip into the salt. The old man had began chanting, singing a spell in a language that has been long lost to time.

Oliver's grandfather, speaking excitedly-had told him how he had been in total awe of the old man, watching as pure magic rose up around them, the sickly aura of his daughter's magic changed from a diseased grey-to a beautiful and blinding white!

The old man-holding his cut hand and seven crystals over the burning fire he'd lit, had instructed Oliver's grandfather to drip a few more drops of blood into the fire, so that their offering and prayer of protection to Mother Magic would insure that the child's magic continued to flow free, clear and healthy.

 

_That a single ritual had saved Oliver mother's life, while all the light magic in the world had failed time and time again-show just how powerful and right the Old Ways really were!_

 

His grandfather, Philimus Wood had been so amazed by what he'd witnessed-from that day forward became an ardent practitioner of the Old Ways and worshiper of Mother Magic!

Though Its sad to say, the rest of his family did not take kindly to the news.

Many in the proud Light family strongly objected to his grandfather's new religion.

Most Light wizards did not believe in Mother Magic, to them-magic was not sentient or a gift that they'd been blessed with, but was something that was simply inherent. Light wizards and witches scoffed at magic as anything other than a simple ability, anything more was preposterous!

Light magic is defined as magic that is with out emotion, unlike evil dark magic which relies upon emotions to perform, Light wizards considered Light magic safe and wholesome, while Dark magic was evil and corrupt because it required emotions and blood.

So for Philimus Wood, a light wizard, to suddenly be touting the virtues of following the Old Ways and Mother Magic was simply unheard of!

It was blasphemous, and against everything the Wood family stood for!

Many battles and arguments took place in a struggle to save and bring Plilimus Wood back into the fold of the family.

But his grandfather was a stubborn man and truly committed to his new beliefs, that soon discussion of banishment became the only option to stop the older man from corrupting the family.

When this option was given to his grandfather-to abandon his dark ways and return to the fold, he simply shook his head and stated that he would rather serve Mother Magic and practice the Old Ways as an outcast, than to ever foolishly stand with a family that refused to even listen to him and learn for themselves, before rejecting it.

He refusal cost him everything, and was cast out of the Wood family!

Till this day, they refused to hear the truth that practicing the Old Ways was not bad, but instead healthy and needed to be practiced by all wizards, to strengthen and exercise their magic. 

Philimus argued this point to many in the family, but they closed their ears and sputtered in horror, aghast and appalled by what many considered "Dark Magic" being practiced by their patriarch.

What made everything worse, was the fact that Oliver's grandmother, Eleanor Wood-in a fury, had joined with the unanimous vote for Philimus Wood's banishment from the family!

Elenor Wood, a vindictive and cruel woman, had taken her newly healed daughter away from him-the same daughter that would have died if not for the supposed "dark magic" refusing to let his grandfather come within one inch of the daughter he'd sacrificed everything for! 

In one week's time, Oliver's grandfather had lost everything, all because of the love he had for a daughter that now wouldn't spit on him if he was on fire!

Philimus Wood had been willing to do anything to save her life, even use "dark magic."

 

When Oliver was younger, he used to ask his grandfather if he could have done it all over again would he have made the same choice?

His grandfather- simply gave that same secret smile,  a far cry from the once prominent light wizard he'd once been, but no happier man could be found, in the same two roomed-cottage by the sea Oliver had been raised in, his grandfather laughed joyfully, proudly proclaiming that he'd do it all over again!

"In a heartbeat, son. In a heartbeat!" Wrapping a strong, loving arm around a then 8 year old Oliver, his grandfather opened his mouth and spoke.

"If I hadn't of done it, lad, then my daughter would have died and I wouldn't have my favorite grandson here by my side" he'd said with that joyful smile of his.

"If you remember nothing else, remember this-that everything in this life worth having, comes with hardship. Mother Magic has blessed me, even the bad things I suffered had a purpose, everything happens for a reason, young Olly." His grandfather imparted wisely.

His words like fire, seared his mind, even now Oliver could still hear the gruff and gravely voice in his mind years later.    

"I don't regret anything in my life, Olly."

"Situations happen in our life to show us the truth about things, the people I lost as a result of saving my daughter's life were not for me."

"I hold no grudges son, I am a man that has much peace in my life. Light magic and dark magic, is stupidity created by the ministry! I am proud to practice the Old Ways and worship Mother Magic. My family are fools. They don't realize the damage their doing to their magic or what they are missing out on. Magic is so much more, Olly."

"Don't lose sight of the truth to please idiots, you'll only hurt yourself in the end. Remember son, when we don't treat the gift of magic as the treasure it is, we begin to weaken our magic." His grandfather said knowingly.

 

It used to confuse him how happy his grandfather was, when even his daughter and wife refused to have dealings with him, But grandfather Philimus didn't care, he was totally happy and content in his little cottage by the sea with his grandson.

Oliver's mother, whose life had been saved by the Old Ways, rejected Philimus; Becoming almost obsessed with demonstrating how "light" she was compared to her traitor father.

Oliver had a lot of issues with his mother, he had never forgiven her from taking him from his grandfather or tossing him aside at his birth.

When Oliver was born his core was less than light, so his mother in a panic had reached out to her estranged father to take her only son-in fear of his "dark core!"

She and his father had given him up without a thought, all because of her need to be perfect and "light". 

To this day, Oliver was the only one who gave his grandfather the time of day, the only person in the entire family that did not write Oliver off as a lost cause or abandon him because of something he had no control over. Instead, his grandfather had raised him with all the love and security a child could ask for.

The older man had raised Oliver and taught him the Old Ways, assuring him that he was not evil or dark because he had a less than light core. His grandfather had explained that only they could determine what type of wizard they would be, Oliver had taken his words to heart and become just as devoted to the Old Ways as the man who'd raised him.

Oliver understood how important it was to every witch and wizard to appreciate the gift of magic that Mother Magic had given them. That was why it shamed him that he had fallen inline with Dumbledore's agenda, he knew the truth, but instead had done the opposite of what he'd been taught.

 

He'd failed his grandfather, the one man that had taught him everything and loved him unconditionally, for a bunch of people that if they knew he had a less than light core they would toss him away in a heartbeat!

Not so different from his parents, they had never been "parental" with him, more concerned with their image and society.

They had randomly taken him back from the grizzled old grandfather once he'd reached Hogwarts age, he'd later found out it had been at the advice of Albus Dumbledore-fearing that his grandfather's influence had corrupted him. They had never wanted him, and Oliver had spent his Hogwarts years trying to show them that he was not evil or dark, that he was just as good as a person with a light core, but now he realized that it never really mattered because at the end of the day, if they had really loved him they would have loved him no matter what his core was! 

But Oliver was no longer blind, he could now see the truth in everything and he would proudly walk forward because Blaise and his grandfather deserved nothing less!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

 His grandfather would weep to see him now, shamed that his grandson had been in anyway involved in Blaise Zabini being harmed! The one person Oliver would never want to see hurt!

Oliver turned away from the agonizing picture of Blaise lying helpless in the medical bed, the urge to once again hurt Ronald Weasley was so strong in its intensity, that it left Oliver scrambling to keep the violent notion at bay.

He had never been a violent sort, more prone to obsessing over quidditch than fighting, he had never been the type of wizard to advocate physical force or harming another. Even the Slytherins had never garnered such an aggressive display from him, but now Oliver could barely control the desire to ring Ron's neck or to have _his_ blood staining Oliver's robes.

Oliver knew it was futile attacking Ron, it would not change what had happened to Blaise, nor would it help in the long-run, instead it would only lead to more violence and hatred.

Oliver let out a troubled sigh, he stepped out of the Hospital wing, needing a moment away from the stifling and suffocating air that seemed to fill the destroyed room.

Oliver had to get out of there-even for a second, Blaise's magic was too powerful, it enveloped the room with its pure potency and utter wildness!

Such wild magic concentrated in a small area could be rather oppressive, notwithstanding the fact that the depressing atmosphere that thickened the air around them hung ominous, reminding them of what was at stake. 

 

Oliver slumped down defeated against the wall beside the door, he wanted things to go back to the way they'd been before everything had changed and life as he knew it had been turned on its axis.

"D-do you think she'll pull through once Harry and Malfoy come back with the potion?" George asked quietly, his voice anxious.

Both twins had followed him out, needing a moment to come to grips with all that had taken place in a short amount time.

George's jovial demeanor was solemn and grim as he faced Oliver head on, his teeth clenched tight in frustration, brown eyes pained as he waited for the older boy to speak.

Oliver glanced away from him, not able to stomach the devastated look in the younger twin's eyes.

"Your guess is as good as mine, but I won't stop hoping until we've exhausted every possibility that we have." Oliver replied firmly, allowing no room for doubt to show up on his face, Oliver would hold out hope even if everyone around him gave up on the slytherin girl.

 

Bitter mocking laughter filled the air as Fred pushed roughly away from the wall he'd been leaning against, his dark brown eyes flashing with rage!

"Oliver Wood....always so bloody _optimistic_!" Fred sneered in contempt.

Oliver ignored the look of rage and disdained thrown his way as he turned and faced the older Weasley twin.

 

"A little young to be so bitter, huh Weasley?" Oliver replied, his face expressionless, voice devoid of emotion.

 

Fred nearly growled at the dismissive response, "Don't you ever get tired of your little Pollyanna act! Don't you see what we _Gryffindor's_ have caused! That girl is lying there in a hospital bed because of my stupid idiot _brother_!"

"The fool used a fucking spell he knew nothing about to attack _Draco bloody Malfoy_ but she got caught in the cross fire and now you sit here like this is a fucking fairy tale!" Fred shouted angrily.

"So we're supposed to sit here, waiting around-twiddling our thumbs while _Harry Potter_ and Draco Malfoy saves the fucking day, like good little hero's! _Fuck That_!" Fred roared aggressively, his words tumbling out his mouth like poison as he paced in front of them angrily.

"I blame **_you!_** If you had been a better fucking leader, then none of this would have happened! You educated Percy, but let Potter and Ron wild without an ounce of knowledge or understanding!" He screamed.

Fred knew he was being unreasonable, knew none of this was Oliver's fault-but every time he closed his eyes he heard her tortured screams, saw her bleeding as his brother's spell ripped through her body like parchment. He had no right to place blame on Oliver, Oliver was not obligated to educate any of them, it was their parents that should have got Ron in check, but instead Ron had hurt someone and now they all had to live with the consequences.

Oliver face turned red with anger, it took everything in him not to lose control! He already blamed himself, but Fred's words were like jagged pieces of glass digging into his heart.

 

"Even if she gets better, we can't just pretend everything will be fine and dandy! This is real fucking life, Wood! My _brother_ harmed the last of the Great Houses! And you stood there and let it happen!"

"He didn't just harm her, he made her bleed! Now we're waiting for a clueless, muggle-raised fool of a "savior" He sneered "And let's not forget the obnoxious, spoiled mama's boy pureblood sent to bring us what we need to save her life. Do you hear how absolutely mad this all is?" Fred stated shaking his head cynical.

"Oliver, you basically bathed in her fucking _blood_ , don't you see"-- _ **That's enough**!_" Oliver bellowed, his voice dark with rage, no longer able to stomach another word from the angered Weasley as he glared at Fred angrily.

It was bad enough that he still had the memory of her blood on his hands, hearing about it out loud from someone else was more than he could bare.

He closed his eyes, feeling sick at the reminder as he fought to keep down the bile that threatened to escape his throat.

He hated this, hated that his entire world had spiraled out of control, that blokes he considered friends-had laughed with, was now looking at him as if he was the enemy. They say in times of tragedy that you see peoples true faces, Oliver had a feeling that this thing with Blaise was showing people's true hearts.

 

"Stop this Fred, don't go there. Because you are pushing me to a point that I will hurt your feelings. I'm beating myself up enough, I don't need you beating me down too!"

"I failed, I admit that, but so did you and so did he!" Oliver hissed pointing at George.

"We all failed, and I take responsibility for my part in this, but don't you dare act like your brother did not cause this!"

 _"He cast the spell..._ he knew right from wrong, regardless of his ignorance or his immature hatred toward slytherins! Do you think I like any of this?! I'm just as devastated as you are-but talking negatively will not help the situation." Oliver tried to say calmly, hoping that Fred would take the hint and calm down.

Oliver was at the end of his rope, he was trying to hold everything together but he could feel that he was getting closer and closer to his breaking point.

 

But Fred just continued on speaking, ignoring everything Oliver said, acting as if he had not been interrupted, he continued to lay the blame at Oliver's feet.

"How can we ever come back from _this_? How can we live with ourselves-How can _you_ live with yourself?..." Fred trailed off softly, his voice filled with the rising hysteria as the full reality of the situation seemed to press down on him at all sides.

"Fred...I know your angry and your looking for someone to blame but- _"Shut up!"_ Fred shouted, Interrupting whatever Oliver was going to say.

"You know _nothing_! Don't you get it-it was my brother that did this! my _brother_ and we have to live with that, our whole family has to live with that! You will never understand, so spare me your bloody platitudes, Wood!" Fred sneered in disgust, getting in Oliver's face.

Oliver had been trying to hold everything together but when Fred Weasley got in his face, screaming at him, it was as if when Oliver blanked out, something had taken over his body as the rage he had been trying his hardest to contain unleashed hell upon them.

Fred, so busy blaming Oliver for something that wasn't his fault, didn't realize the danger he was in until he was abruptly slammed against the wall roughly, his breathing cut short as he was hoisted into the air by Oliver, whose large Quidditch player hands tightened around his throat.

 

George stood there in shock as he watched his Quidditch captain try to choke the life out of his brother Fred.

George knew it was wrong and unreasonable for his brother to blame Oliver for their younger brother's attack on the third year slytherin girl, but he had to save his brother!

He could not allow Oliver to kill his twin, no matter how deserved.

George rushed to the 7th year, trying with everything to get the older boy of his brother, but their was a reason Oliver was the Keeper and Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, the 7th year was strong, with a powerful physique that may as well have been a mountain with how immovable he was. No matter how hard George tried he could not get Oliver off of Fred, he was just to strong!

" _ **Olly!**  _Let him go!"

"He didn't mean it! He was wrong for blaming you, but please mate let him go!" George pleaded as he fumbled for his wand hoping to separate the two as he trembled in terror. 

It all happened so fast, one minute Oliver held Fred up by the throat, pressed against the wall, his face a mask of rage-the next, he was suddenly yanked forward away from Fred, held aloft in mid-air by a purple thread of magic wrapped tight in its grasp.

Oliver's mouth fell open in shock as he stared at the sight in front of him, almost unable to believe his eyes--it was _Blaise_ , standing trembling in front of them, one arm thrust forward, hand out, controlling the very magic that held Oliver and Fred dangling in midair.

No one said a word, as they watched the most unexpected person put a stop to the drama that had been brewing outside of the medical wing.

Her breathing was harsh, as if ever breath she took was a battle raging to get out.

Her clothing was in tatters, the rips in the fabric showing the blood that still dripped from her body, in her still injured state. Her once glowing dark skin was dull, her beautiful face while still lovely, was pinched in exhaustion and pain.

She was hunched over, with one dark brown arm cradled her stomach, she took a step- everyone froze, watching her every move. Only her labored breathing sliced through the silence that had enveloped them.

Blaise trembled with each step that she took, her hand still held out in front of her directing her magic to do her bidding.

 **"No"** she whispered, fierce like a fire the word tumbling out of her mouth. Her voice was weak, but there was a steel underneath it that warned them that injured or not, she was still a force to be reckoned with!

Blaise glared at them, her golden eyes burned hot with the fire of her rage as she spoke. Blaise could barley stand up, but the force of her words  shamed them and forced them to pay attention.

"You do not get to do **this**! I am not standing here ripped to pieces just to see another Gryffindor idiot cause more pain and violence!"

 **"I refuse**!" she hissed, voice rough with the strain of moving so quickly when she should have never got out of bed.

Blaise knew she was doing herself no favors, it had taken the last of Blaise's strength to move as quickly as she did and already she could feel the pain of her body slowly breaking down.

Now here she was, suffering for her foolish actions. Burning up energy and strength she did not have, she should have minded her own fucking business and left things alone, but something in her had screamed out for her to get up and stop the fight happening outside her hospital room. Now the sudden bust of energy that had gotten her up and out the door was leaving fast.

Blaise knew the rumors about her, that she somehow had some special magic, the truth is, Blaise had tried her hardest to ignore that part of her heritage. What had happened to her when she was 8 had awakened her magic but it had come at a price no child should ever suffer. Now here she was, commanding her magic in a way she'd only done once before, wondering if she'd live to see the next sunrise and if so, who would she be when this was all over?

Blasie shook her head, she didn't have time for philosophical questions she needed to deal with these fucking g _ryffindors_! They always ruined shit!

Her breathing was labored as she whispered through gritted teeth, the pain almost too much to bare.

"I won't be the cause of any more suffering, whether directly or indirectly. I don't know why you and Weasley are fighting Wood, and I don't give a damn, but leave me out of your power plays!"

she released the two boys being held up by her magic, glaring at them angrily, she sighed in resignation.

"Haven't there been enough damage done tonight? I just want peace..." her words abruptly cut off when her knees gave out beneath her-dropping her to the floor.

She laid there on the ground, coughing up blood, the strain from controlling her magic and moving so fast had causing her body to finally give out.

Blaise didn't hear the shocked screams from the Gryffindor boys nor did she notice the bodies surrounding her, frantic with worry, all she knew was pain.

She was tired, so very tired of the pain and being strong, all she wanted to do was rest.

It was ironic, that somehow she'd ended up right back on the floor, in a puddle of her own blood- dying.

Well, if this was the was she had to go out, at least she was glad that she got to stand on her own two feet and curse out a few gryffindors, she smiled to herself weakly.

 _At least I didn't go quietly into the night- in some bed like an invalid, instead I got to go down swinging!_ was her last thought as everything went black. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Oliver knew he was having a nervous break down as he watched Blaise's deteriorated state worsen to critical levels.

This was not what he wanted, he thought frantically as he stood there stricken, blaming himself for losing his cool with Fred and causing her to get out of bed.

He watched helplessly as professor Snape tried desperately resuscitate her, it didn't take long to realize that Blaise had stopped breathing, her chest still-unmoving.

As Professor Snape became more and more frantic the more her heart refused to beat, Oliver was shaking his head in denial, gripping his chest as he felt his entire world fall apart.

This was his fault, he had caused this with his stupid anger! Oliver raged in pain, blaming himself for everything, as sobs wrecked his body inconsolable in his grief.

Fred couldn't move, unable to comprehend that Blaise wasn't breathing and that the normally stoic potions professor openly wept.

Fred covered his mouth in horror as the full scale of the situation hit him full force. He had allowed his anger to cloud him and pick a fight with Oliver, pushing the older boy until he snapped. Silent tears dripped down his face as he realized that the last thing Blaise ever saw was more violence because of him. 

Shame and grief nearly overwhelmed him, Fred turned to Oliver but quickly looked away as guilt swamped, taking in the devastation on the Quidditch Captain's face, he knew that because of him- Oliver would always bare the memory that Blaise's last words to them was of sadness and disappointment.

Fred knew that he could never make up for what he had done to Oliver, regret at his selfish blindness caused him to turn away, knowing that now was not the time to bother Oliver with apologies.

He looked back at Blaise, watching Snape's crumpled form as he wept bitter tears, he would have never guessed that the man was capable of such emotion, but like the other gryffindors Fred was learning that slytherins were people too, he had no right to judge them.

Obviously this situation had proved that stereotypes did not define people, since it was a gryffindor that had caused all this, his brother at that, a fact that will always cause Fred shame.

 

Oliver could feel the darkness weighing down on him, his very sanity at stake the more reality of Blaise being gone blurred around him.

He felt wetness on his face, reaching up, he realized that he was crying, covering his mouth to hold a silent scream, Oliver shook his head in disbelief, not wanting to believe that Blaise was dead.

But her heart did not beat, her chest did not rise, and as he listened to the agonized screams of his Potions Professor, Oliver understood then that his worst nightmare had come true and he would never be the same again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Harry was running as fast as he could, he could see Malfoy at the corner of his eye, running just as fast. They had to hurry, they needed to get these potions into Blaise  as soon as possible!

Harry didn't think about all he'd witnessed with the Slytherin's, now was not the time, maybe he could make some semblance of sense of it later when everything had calmed down and Blaise was back healthy and hearty-back to the snarky pretty slytherin he'd pegged her as.

They had just turned the corner, heading to the Hospital wing, when he came to an abrupt stop, shocked at the sight of Professor Snape weeping as he cradled a body close to his chest.

Horror filled him, as Harry shook his head in denial at what was in front of him; they had the potions now, Harry thought hysterically, they can still save her!

He nodded his head, filled with determination, he would not give up, he refused to let Blaise die!

Harry would drag Blaise back from the brink of death, he refused to believe they were too late!

He stalked toward Snape, refusing to back down, he dropped to his knees, holding out the potion he'd been instructed to get.

"Here sir, we can still save her." Harry stated firmly, staring the older man down.

Severus glared at the boy for his insolence, filled with grief and rage! How dare Potter even come near him, He thought angrily. It was because of these bastard gryffindors that he was holding his precious Blaise lifeless body, it was because of _them_ that her light had been extinguished.

"I know you hate me sir, but I'm willing to do everything to save her life, aren't you?" Harry stated.

"You can hate me all you want, but hate me after we've given her the potions you sent us to get!" Harry hissed, glaring at Snape in anger. 

"You.. _little.._ **bastard** , just as heartless as your father!" Snape hissed, eyes glittering with rage.

" _Can't you see boy_ , sh-she's dead! And you dare come in my presence making demands! No, you will leave us! You and your gryffindors! Leave my little snake too me, you have caused enough death." Severus hissed in fury, turning away as tears threatened to choke him.

Harry was about to explode when Draco stepped forward.

"Please godfather, can we at least try?" Draco whispered desperately, pain and terror filled him, Blaise was dead.

This had to be a bad dream!

Memories of Blaise filled his head, her beauty, her smile, her love for baby ducks that he'd always teased her about, Blaise was... _ **everything**_! 

He had failed his best friend and love of his life! The pain at her betrayal seemed so small and inconsequential compared to losing her.

The thought of living in a world without the golden-eyed beauty was almost impossible to contemplate!

He hated Potter, but the other boy was right-Draco would do everything in his power to save her life! Because the alternative was not worth contemplating.

Severus stared at his godson, his angered glare softening, pain for the boy's loss nearly brought him to his knees.

Severus had been in the boy's place once long ago, back when he'd lost Lily, so he understood the desperation, the agony, the need to save the one that mattered most. He would give in, even if it was futile, he would try this last time, maybe it would be the closure they all needed.

Severus sighed, holding out his hand for the required potions, he took them, uncorked the bottles-opened Blaise's mouth and poured them down her throat in quick succession.

He stimulated her throat so she would swallow it all down, hoping for a miracle, but knowing that things like that didn't happen in the real life.

It would be better for all of them to accept reality.

Severus dreaded informing Sophina Zabini about her daughter, telling a parent that they'd outlived their child was not an experience he was used too, nor wanted to ever experience again.

Hogwarts was supposed to be safe, yet time and time again, Slytherins did not get the vaulted Hogwarts experience bragged about by others, instead, everyday was a struggle just to survive and now one of his little snakes had lost her life!

Severus heart broke at thought of Lucius, his friend loved Blaise like his own daughter, he had stepped in and taken his role as godfather very serious, it would kill him when he found out.

Severus cringe at the very thought of what his other slytherins would do when they found out about the death of their Queen, it would tear House Slytherin apart!

"Severus, call it. You've got to call it." Madam Pomfrey spoke up softly.

Professor Snape stared at the bundle in his arms, he had hoped that the potions would jump start her heart or do something, but her breath was still, her heart did not beat. He laid her gently on the ground, his godson's muffled cries tore his heart in pieces, while Oliver Wood stood frozen as silent tears dripped down his face.

Severus opened his mouth, to say the words he never expected to say in a million years, "Time of death: 2:45 a.m" His voice choked out, a croaked whisper as he tried hard to hold back the cries that were fighting to be let free, mind filled with grief as he called the time of death as memories of the young girl he'd seen grow up and helped raise from the time she was a baby.

He covered his face as heartrending sobs fell from his lips, uncaring of his tough reputation and harsh mien, he had lost a loved one, someone he knew that had always managed to get a smile out of his surly visage.

XXXXXXXXX

While this had been taking place, George had been the only one not consumed with grief, to busy staring at the purple magic that had been slowly filling the room. Something told him that if Blaise was really gone, wouldn't her magic have dissipated? But instead it floated around them, making George realize he was the only one who noticed it.

George watched as Blaise's magic seemed to become more dense as the veins in her body glowed, illuminating her entire body. 

He started on in shock as the magic that had idled around them was suddenly sucked into Blaise's body!

George had a feeling, as he watched her body begin to shake as gobs of surrounding magic flew inside her, that they shouldn't count Blaise out so quickly and that if the body floating in front of them was any indication, then those potions were finally working, George just hoped that they would be ready for the outcome.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The connection between Blaise and the Slytherin's is very important. Blaise was not Queen in name only, but her powerful magic created a bond between her and her subjects. This connection is going to be game changing! It is one more thing that proves she is the last of the Great House's. In the past, the long dead Leaders of the Great House's were all able to do vassal bonds, it was by those bonds people identified what Great House you were apart of. Blaise magic did it unconsciously, so she was unaware of them, atleast consciously.
> 
> Also as you can see this chapter starts from Oliver's point of view, this is important because I want to establish a connection between Blaise and Oliver while he is still a student. To be honest, by Oliver being a 7th year and Blaise a third-year they would not usually interact because of the gap between their ages, but starting with this chapter you will see the growing relationship between the two.  
> Draco will take a backseat, as well as Ron and Harry, I will focus quite a bit on Oliver, Fred and George Weasley because they need more of a push to be together since they are older than Blaise while the other three boys have a bit of an advantage because they are the same age and in the same year. So bare with Oliver for a bit, he is not just a quidditch mad Wizard in my story, here we will explore his character quite a bit.

**Author's Note:**

> In this AU, Blaise is the focus.
> 
> I have always loved this character, as one of the few character's of color in the whole franchise I wanted to write my own little story staring Blaise. I made Blaise a girl because I just feel that a girl Blaise is awesome! Also she is a black girl, keeping with the fact that in canon, male Blaise is black. Blaise can be any color you want! I think an Asian Blaise would be really cool! So If you like my take on Blaise, throw some feedback my way!  
> I Love to play around with cultures and imagine each character in different circumstances, I read this awesome story once about a Muslim Hermione and one about an Indian Harry Potter! It was a really fun read, but that's the beauty of  
> fan-fiction, what ever you imagine is free!


End file.
